


Under Her Skin

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't trust Tom since recently discovering the box under the floorboards, and she has fallen out of love with him. She finds Raymond Reddington intriguing, and he expertly seduces her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place early on in Liz and Red's relationship. I was mainly inspired by the song "Blinding" by Florence + The Machine. Its eerie quality caused me to write about a darker Red (excuse the pun). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> "Blinding" by Florence + The Machine, with lyrics: https://youtu.be/ZQjx9ZiVQvY

 Liz was painting her nails a dark blood red, and as she absentmindedly brushed the lacquer onto the last nail, she thought about how she would have to meet Reddington in an hour. He’d insisted on speaking to her in person, alone, and Cooper had agreed. Tom was packing a suitcase for himself as Liz did her nails. He’d told her he had a teacher’s conference for a few days. Liz hadn’t trusted him since she found the box under the floorboards, and she didn’t know what he’d really be up to at this ‘conference’, but she didn’t care at the moment. She was brought out of her thoughts when Tom kissed her on the cheek.

 “I’ll be back as soon as I can, in a few days, Liz. I’ll send you text updates every few hours.” Tom said, sounding earnest and lighthearted. 

 “Okay. Have a good conference!” She said, trying to sound convincingly caring, but she felt cold inside. 

 Liz heard the door close and her attention returned to what Reddington might want to tell her. It would be nice to have something to work on. She was excited because she loved getting a new case, and she never knew what Reddington was going to say. Liz put on some red lipgloss and checked her hair in the mirror. She grabbed her handbag and keys and went out the front door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The drive to the ritzy hotel was somewhat long, and Liz felt herself getting more excited and nervous to meet with Reddington again. It was thrilling to meet with such a notorious criminal, not to mention it was a real feather in her cap for so early in her career. Reddington was a wealth of information; she still wondered why he’d turned himself in and why he always insisted on talking only to her. He was intriguing. 

 Liz pulled into the hotel parking lot and marvelled at the size of the building. She entered the huge building and went straight to the elevator, up to the penthouse. She arrived at the door of Reddington’s suite and found herself hesitating to knock. She took a breath and then finally knocked. A moment later, Reddington opened the door, dressed in a white shirt, charcoal vest and gray trousers. 

 “Lizzie. Do come in and make yourself at home…” He said, gesturing with his arm for her to enter. 

 Liz walked past him and was taken aback by the opulence of the suite. As she looked at the various luxury items and spectacular view, Reddington walked past her and she got a waft of the best cologne she’d ever smelled. 

 “Can I get you something to eat or drink?” He asked politely. 

 Liz was silent, trying to calm her nerves. 

 “I was just about to pour myself a scotch, if you’d care to join me.” He suggested. 

 “Okay. Thank you.” She said curtly. 

 She watched as he went to a fully functional bar at one end of the massive suite. He poured two glasses of scotch and returned to her. 

 “Here you are.” He said as he handed it to her. 

 “Please, sit.” Reddington offered as he walked away from her and into the living room area. 

 Another waft of cologne. Liz wondered what on earth that scent was, because it was amazing. She followed his lead and sat on a very comfortable chair across from where he was at the sofa. Reddington then sat and crossed his legs, staring at her expectantly. This made her uneasy. 

 “You…asked me here, Reddington. What did you want?” She asked, seemingly reminding him that he invited her. 

 “All in good time, Elizabeth. Let’s just enjoy our drinks for a moment, shall we?” He said. 

 He seemed to love having her and the FBI dangling by a hook all the time. She quietly sighed, sat back and sipped her drink. Reddington was still staring at her with his deep green eyes that seemed to always blaze and twinkle when he looked at her. Liz was glad the scotch was beginning to settle her nerves. His gaze was unnerving and intense. The silence stretched on forever and it was uncomfortable, but Reddington seemed unfazed. Red finally broke the silence. 

 “Red nails…red lips…How’s your marriage, Agent Keen?” He said. 

 As usual, he managed to floor her, both with his inappropriate intimacy and the seemingly sixth sense he had for trouble in her personal life. 

 “What did you really want to talk to me about, Reddington?” She said coolly, but with a glare. 

 He tilted his head and continued gazing at her. 

 “Red is…enticing…are you trying to get your husband’s attention?” He said, paused, and continued, “Or someone else’s?”

 “Can you please just give me some information about the next name on your list?” She asked, feeling exasperated. 

 Red decided he’d pushed her far enough for now. 

 “A despicable daycare worker. Cali Rhodes is her name…she is the worst of the worst. She gives drugs to the children and then reports the parents to authorities for abuse and neglect. When the children get taken away from the parents based on fabricated evidence, she has her own people relocate them and sell them to the highest bidder.” Reddington said, his voice grave. 

 Liz was shocked. 

 “Oh my god.” She said, feeling sickened. 

 Liz got up from her chair. 

 “We have to get her, now. She can’t do this to anyone else.” She said, feeling worried. 

 “Don’t worry, Elizabeth. My people have informed the parents not to take their children back to her. They’ve all been…compensated for their inconvenience. They can now afford to take their little ones to the best daycare available. When Miss Rhodes opens her doors tomorrow morning, none of her regulars will show up. I’ve had hackers take down all her advertisements and badmouth her with horrible reviews. It’s the best I can do for now.” He said. 

 Liz felt relieved. She knew Reddington had a lot of strings to pull to get people to do whatever he wanted. She sat down again. 

 “Okay…so what do you want the task force to do?” She asked. 

 “What I’d like _you_ to do…” He began, and then he thought for a moment. 

 His voice nearly sent a chill through her body for some reason. He continued. 

 “I’d like you to be an inquiring mother tomorrow. We’ll need her to reach out to her people and arrange their next mission.” He said. 

 “I can do that. But I don’t want any children involved. It’s too dangerous.” She said. 

 “Very well…you could say your…husband was looking after the child while you checked the place out.” Reddington managed to say ‘husband’ like it was a dirty word. 

 “Fine. Was there anything else?” Liz asked, feeling like she should probably get going. 

 “Yes…” He said in a low voice.

 There was that chill threatening to shoot up her spine again. 

 “You could keep me company for a while longer…I find this palatial suite a tad…cold and impersonal.” He said, almost sounding vulnerable. 

 Liz suddenly felt her heart soften slightly as she realized how lonely he must be. She knew she had to be careful, though, because he was an expert manipulator. She checked her phone for the time and decided she had no reason to hurry home. 

 “I can stay for a little while.” She said, noting how his eyes lit up as she spoke. 

 “Excellent! How about another scotch?” He asked as he got up from the sofa and walked to the bar. 

 She found herself having trouble merging the harmless eccentric with the ruthless criminal; that’s what made him so dangerous to be around, alone in his hotel suite. _Oh well, I’ll just stay for a bit_. She thought. Reddington came back with the bottle of scotch and poured them both a refill. Liz felt nervous again and she gulped a bit more scotch than she originally intended. She was relaxing and her inhibitions were draining away. He regaled her with a couple of stories, and she actually enjoyed listening to him, especially to his deep voice. When she smiled or chuckled, he had a way of looking at her like she was the finest specimen he’d ever seen. 

 “You asked about Tom earlier…he’s supposedly at a teacher’s conference for a few days.” Liz blurted out without knowing why. 

 Red was very interested to hear this news. 

 “I don’t know if that’s what he’s actually doing, but…whatever.” She said, and helped herself to another quantity of scotch.

 Red noticed the effect the scotch was having, and he decided to offer her some food to soak up the alcohol. 

 “Would you like something to eat? Sushi? Popcorn? Cake?” He asked. 

 Liz giggled at the random foods he was offering. 

 “I can order anything. The room service is very good.” He said. 

 “I’m fine, thank you.” She said. 

 Reddington carried on telling her some of his favorite memories of his faithful friend and bodyguard, Dembe. Liz felt warm and fuzzy and she was getting tired. Her stress seemed to have melted away and she’d had a bit too much to drink. 

 “You’re more than welcome to stay, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyes widened a little, so he elaborated. 

 “You could take the bed and I’ll sleep here on the pull-out bed, or you could sleep here on the pull-out.” He offered. 

 Liz contemplated his offer and although she was embarrassed about getting tipsy in front of Reddington and having to crash there, she knew it was much easier than having to get a taxi home and coming back to get her car in the morning. 

 “Okay…I’ll stay here on the pull-out bed. Thanks for…everything…” She said. 

 Red set up the pull-out bed and she got comfy on it. She was surprised when he brought her an extra blanket and put it over her like he was tucking in a child. He really was the most confusing individual she’d met. Liz dozed off as Reddington turned off the lights and went into the bedroom. 

 The next thing Liz knew, she was awake in the middle of the night on the pull-out bed in Raymond Reddington’s hotel suite. Everything was dark except for the moonlight softly beaming in and lights twinkling from the cityscape. She’d woken up feeling very aroused. Her panties were damp and she was aching to be touched. The suite was silent and she knew Reddington was in bed. She slid her hand under the waistband of her pants and pressed her fingers against her clit through the material of her panties. Liz closed her eyes again and parted her legs. She pushed down with her fingers, gently back and forth and in circles over her clit. She sighed quietly in pleasure.

 Her mind was blank at first, and then she pictured some of her favorite times with Tom: sex in the shower, a romantic evening after they’d moved into their home…and then her mind jolted to Reddington. His green eyes that bored into her soul, his voice that seemed to send her body vibrating at times…she tried to think about Tom again, but all she could imagine was Reddington running his hands over her body; down over her breasts and then between her legs, fingering her. She could picture his lips on her neck, his kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Liz urgently put her hand into her panties and she enjoyed the skin on skin contact as she imagined it was Reddington’s hand instead of her own. She pushed her middle finger inside several times and then she focused on rubbing her clit again. As her need for release became urgent, her mind went to Reddington on top of her, thrusting roughly into her, and she was overcome with pleasure. Her orgasm tore through her in powerful waves and she was surprised she managed to stay quiet. Liz breathed heavily and relaxed, but she felt weird about the fact that Reddington fuelled her pleasure better than Tom did. She slowly drifted back to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The sun was on Liz’s face, coaxing her from sleep in the morning. She sat up, startled, as she noticed that Reddington was up and about, fully dressed. She squinted at the sun and got the blankets off her. 

 “Sorry. What time is it?” She said. 

 “No need to apologize. It’s eight o’clock.” He said, coming over to her with a tray of toast and coffee, which he set on the coffee table. 

 “Oh, you didn’t have to…thank you.” She said. 

 “My pleasure.” He said, looking down at her. 

 “Sorry I got kind of…I shouldn’t have had so much to drink.” She said. 

 “You were fine. I’ve gotten a lot drunker than that, more times than I care to remember…actually, more times than I _can_ remember.” He said, his brow furrowing as he considered it. 

 Liz smiled. She got up to use the bathroom and wash her hands before breakfast. She thought about the fantasy she’d had, and she shook her head as if to snap out of it. When she returned to have her breakfast, Reddington sipped an espresso and sat in the armchair where Liz had sat the evening before. 

 “So, are you ready to be a concerned mother today? Or would you prefer to be pregnant and planning ahead?” He asked. 

 “Um…whichever is easier.” She said simply. 

 “Okay. You’ve already had the child. Less questions to deal with.” He said. 

 “Sounds good.” She said, and ate some toast. 

 They sat in silence as they finished breakfast. 

 “I’ll have to go home to shower and get fresh clothes.” Liz told him. 

 “Don’t make yourself look too sexy.” Reddington said. 

 She gaped at him. 

 “Remember, you’re supposed to be a stressed mom, looking for someone to look after her kid while she and hubby work.” He said. 

 “Right.” She said, and then she left. 

 Liz got into the car and she felt embarrassed and guilty for staying over at Reddington’s hotel suite, even though nothing happened; as long as her fantasy didn’t count. She drove home and let herself into the empty, quiet house. She didn’t exactly miss Tom, but she felt vaguely lonesome. Liz showered and then searched her closet for something to wear. She chose a sundress and cardigan combination that she’d only worn once before. She thought it would look mom-like enough, and it was the furthest thing she had from either ‘cop’ or ‘sexy’. Liz got dressed and called Cooper to update him on the plan. He reluctantly approved this first step. 

 Liz came out the front door and locked it. She went down the few steps and saw Reddington in the backseat of a black sedan. He had the window rolled down and he gazed at her through tinted glasses. 

 “You look too sexy.” He said.

 She blushed slightly. 

 “This is what I’m wearing.” She said stubbornly. 

 “Hmm…alright.” He said as he looked her up and down. 

 He moved over so she could get in the backseat with him without having to go around to the other side. She sat and closed the door and when she turned to Reddington, he was checking out her legs. She just stared at him. He quickly looked up into her eyes again. 

 “So where is this daycare?” She asked, looking between Reddington and Dembe, who was driving. 

 “It’s in a converted victorian house on the corner of Ford Street. About fifteen minutes away.” He said. 

 She nodded. 

 As they got close to the building, Liz was looking out her window. Red touched her hand to draw her attention to the view out his window. The touch felt electric, and Liz was startled. She looked out his window and saw the victorian house with a little sign on the door. 

 “What should I ask her?” She asked. 

 “Ask how much it costs, what kinds of activities they’ll do and what her hours are.” He suggested. 

 “Got it.” She said, and got out of the car. 

 Liz entered the building; it looked pleasant enough. She felt sorry for the children and parents who were so horribly sucked in by this monster. Miss Rhodes came toward Liz. She was a pretty, fair-skinned woman in her late twenties with her hair in a braid off to the side. Liz would never in a million years suspect what Rhodes was capable of. 

 “Hello, I’m Cali. Can I help you?” Asked Rhodes, beaming. 

 “Hi. Yes, I was wondering what your rate is, and your daily hours. Also, what kinds of activities do the kids do?” Liz said. 

 “Oh, I’ve got all that on our information sheet. I’ll get it for you, …what’s your name?” She asked. 

 “Wynona.” Said Liz.

 “Nice to meet you, Wynona. I’ll get that info for you.” Said Rhodes, and she went and retrieved a paper from a drawer. 

 Liz surveyed the paper closely to appear to be a concerned parent. 

 “This sounds good. When would I be able to bring Davey—my son?” She asked. 

 “Anytime you like! I would love to meet little Davey. What a cute name.” Said Rhodes. 

 “Great! Thank you so much. I’ll bring him by soon, possibly tomorrow.” Liz told her. 

 “Wonderful! See you then!” Rhodes said, delighted. 

 Liz left and when she got into the car again, she felt slightly sick and she was shaking with anger. 

 “That woman is just waiting to get her hands on another child to sell. It’s disgusting.” She said. 

 Red put his warm hand on Liz’s forearm. 

 “You’re going to bring her down, Elizabeth.” He said, comforting her. 

 He waited a few moments.

 “Would you like to…accompany me back to my hotel?” He asked. 

 Liz’s conscience was tugging at her, urging her to say no.

 “Sure. Thanks. It would be nice to take my mind off interacting with that psycho.” She said. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Reddington let Liz into the suite and she made her way to the sofa and sat down. He joined her on the sofa, and Liz started blushing at the proximity and at remembering that she’d pleasured herself on the sofa bed while thinking about him the night before.

 “Is anything the matter?” He asked, studying her face. 

 Liz looked down at her red nails as a distraction. It wasn’t much of a distraction, given the color and his prior comment about them being ‘enticing’. 

 “No. Nothing.” She said. 

 “Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said emphatically, trying to stave off another scotch-related incident. 

 Red smiled amusedly. 

 “Well, then we can just…enjoy each other’s company…” He said. 

 There was something about the way he said it that made Liz’s stomach flutter. She started nervously picking at the perfectly smooth nail polish she’d just put on yesterday.

 “Do I make you uncomfortable, Elizabeth?” He asked.

  _Oh, you have no idea._ She thought. Liz felt hot and bothered by his mere presence next to her on the sofa. 

 “I’m just feeling a little anxious.” She deflected. 

 “Rest assured, we will be able to act soon and take down Rhodes and her people.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. She leaned back and crossed her legs, trying to relax. Reddington then put his hand on her knee. It didn’t help her relax. 

 “She won’t hurt anyone else.” He said. 

 Liz surreptitiously glanced at his hand and studied his fingers and then his bare forearm below the rolled up shirtsleeve. She felt a surge of arousal between her legs. She looked toward the floor, mentally scolded herself. Liz never thought she was one of those women who were attracted to the bad boy type. She felt silly. His hand was lingering on her knee a little too long. She looked at him. Reddington’s eyes were so intense and magnetic. Liz couldn’t pull her eyes away from his. She was transfixed. 

 “I _do_ make you uncomfortable…” He said, taking his hand off her knee.

 “You know I would never hurt you, Lizzie…” He continued, his tone somewhere between a question and a statement. 

 Liz was fairly sure he’d never physically hurt her, but he was fully capable of seducing her, ravishing her, ripping her heart out and stomping on it.  

 “Mhmm.” She uttered feebly. 

 There was a glint in his eye at her response. 

 Liz had to change the subject. 

 “When do you think Rhodes will contact her people and set her plan in motion? Aram will need to hack her phone before she does.” She asked. 

 “She will likely contact someone today.” He said. 

 “Okay. And in the meantime…?” She asked. 

 “We wait…” He said. 

 Liz jumped a little when there was a knock on the door, startled out of the trance she was in while listening to Reddington. He got up and answered it. After a moment, he came back, brandishing two dessert plates with beautiful slices Black Forest cake on them. He handed one to her. Liz was suddenly hungry, and the cake looked so good. She had no idea when he’d ordered it, but it didn’t really matter.

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Liz tried a bite of the cake, and it was so moist, fluffy and chocolatey. It was the best Black Forest cake she’d ever tasted. Red paused and watched Liz as she plucked the cherry from the top of the piece and put it in her mouth. Holding it by the stem, she gently sucked some of the syrup off it, and her stomach knotted when she noticed Reddington looking at her ravenously. Perhaps unwisely, Liz decided to test his reaction further. She languorously spun the cherry between her lips, coating them with the sweet syrup. Reddington’s eyes were ablaze as he watched. Liz had just confirmed his feelings, or possibly his intentions. She then ate the cherry and licked her lips. They ate their cake, and Reddington looked very distracted by her. The power dynamic had shifted slightly, but then it returned to normal when they’d put their plates down and Reddington sat facing her. He put his elbow on the back of the sofa as he seemed to contemplate Liz. She felt like a nervous little girl under his scrutiny. 

 Liz unconsciously picked at the nail polish again, and she was surprised when Reddington took hold of her hand to stop her. He examined her nails. 

 “You’ve chipped them…what a shame. I was rather fond of it. Dark red looks very good on your delicate hands…” He said, holding the tips of her fingers between his. 

 Liz couldn’t help blushing. 

 “I should see if Aram has hacked into Rhodes’ phone yet.” She suggested abruptly. 

 Red was pleased when he noticed how flustered she was. 

 “If you like…” He said, letting go of her hand. 

 Liz called Aram and he told her about some complex techie stuff she didn’t quite follow but then he said he had in fact hacked into Cali Rhodes’ phone. She was relieved and hung up. She put her phone on the coffee table and hazarded a glance toward Reddington. He was still watching her. She felt like he could smother her with his intensity. 

 “I should probably go, Reddington.” She said. 

 “Should you?” He asked. 

 “Yes. We’re just sitting here…I should be going over the case.” She said. 

 “You’re free to leave…if you wish.” He said. 

 She didn’t really want to leave. When she hesitated, Red spoke again. 

 “I think she will choose an anti-anxiety drug to use on your child when you bring him to her. She has used them before, and she could easily pass it off as a prescription you would use.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said sarcastically. 

 “She’s very good at reading people and choosing a plausible drug, that way she can convince authorities it was the parents’ fault.” He said. 

 “How does she get the drugs?” Liz asked. 

 “She doesn’t just have a supplier, she has a corrupt doctor in her pocket…he can write and backdate prescriptions in a parent’s name, access the drugs himself, and supply expert testimony all for a cut of the profits from selling children.” Reddington told her. 

 Liz felt her faith in humanity crumble a little more. She just sat quietly. They both let the silence fall over them. She watched as Reddington picked up a glass of water, took a drink, and then absentmindedly ran his finger around the rim of the glass. It brought flashes of her fantasy back to the forefront of her mind; his fingers deftly pleasuring her. Liz shifted in her seat. She observed his eyelashes as he was looking down into the glass and then how they lifted slowly when his piercing eyes came back up to her face. She nearly shivered. 

 “What would you like to do now, Elizabeth?” He asked, his voice deep and quiet. 

 “I…” She began.

 Her phone rang, interrupting her. She answered it. Red was annoyed at the interruption. 

 “Keen. Aram heard Rhodes talking to a contact just a minute ago. She told him about you coming in. She said she would have a new acquisition soon; we’re assuming that means a new child; your child.” Said Ressler. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 “So the plan’s working. She fell for it. Good work, Liz. Speak soon.” Said Ressler, and then he hung up. 

 Liz put her phone down again. The moment had passed, and she knew she had to leave and clear her head before she did anything stupid. She made an excuse about having to visit her dog at the dog-sitter and she left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 When Liz arrived home, she immediately undressed and got into the bathtub. She felt extremely horny again, thanks to Reddington’s intoxicating presence, so she grabbed the handheld shower head and put it on the massage setting. It delivered a very warm, strong single stream of water. Liz put one leg over the edge of the tub and directed the stream between her legs. It felt amazing as it steadily surged against her clit. She closed her eyes, deliberately recalling Reddington’s scent. She imagined undoing his trousers and straddling him. She thought about what it might feel like to press herself against his erection, run her clit along it and then guide him inside. Just as she was about to orgasm, her phone rang. 

 “Fuck.” She muttered, turned the water off and reached for the phone on the floor. 

 “Yes?!” She said breathlessly. 

 “Elizabeth.” 

 It was Reddington.

 “You left your lipgloss in my room…” He said. 

 Liz remembered she’d refreshed it after eating the cake and she’d left it on his coffee table. 

 “Oh. That’s fine. I’ll get it from you next time we meet.” She said. 

 “I’m outside your door. I can give it to you now.” He said. 

  _Wow, he really is obsessed with me._ She thought. 

 “Just…give me a second.” She said and hung up. 

 She threw on her bathrobe, went to the door and opened it. 

 “What are you doing here, Red?” She asked. 

 “I happened to be passing, and I figured I’d do you the favor of dropping it off to you.” He said, taking in her damp hair, pink cheeks and the robe she wore. 

 He held up the lipgloss. Instead of taking it, Liz stepped aside.

 “Uh…come in.” She said, not knowing why. 

 “Thank you.” He said and stepped through the door. 

 “Am I…interrupting anything?” Red said, eyeing her carefully. 

 “No.” She said. 

 “Did you want a drink? I have a bottle of whisky…I’m having one.” She offered. 

 “Okay. Thanks.” Red accepted.

 He watched curiously as Liz downed the quantity like a shot. 

 “If you need to talk, Lizzie, I can be a very good listener.” Red told her. 

 “I can’t. I mean, I can’t talk to you about… _you_. You frustrate me.” Liz said boldly. 

 Noticing the flush of her cheeks get deeper, he took off his hat and stepped closer to her. 

 “How do I…frustrate you, Lizzie?” He said, his voice low as he drew closer. 

 Liz unwittingly walked backwards until she felt her butt come up against the kitchen counter but Red continued to advance. _I am so screwed._ She thought. She took a deep breath to clear her head but it was no use; she got a lungful of Reddington’s amazing cologne. 

 “It’s like I can’t breathe around you…” She said quietly as his face neared hers. 

 “Is that so…?” He asked, with his lips now about an inch away from Liz’s. 

 They both knew perfectly well what he could do to fix that problem. Liz found herself automatically parting her lips in anticipation. She felt shaky as Red almost touched his lips to hers. Liz froze, feeling a nervous and excited thrill shoot up her spine. Red didn’t go any further. His hand gently pushed some damp hair away from the side of her face. He looked down and noticed a water droplet making its way down her collarbone between the robe collar. He pressed his pointer finger into the droplet and traced a wet line down between her breasts. The loose collar of the robe parted for his finger as it trailed downward ever so slightly. Liz was faintly trembling. Red brought his gaze back to her eyes. 

 “Well, I’ll leave you to get on with your bath…I wouldn’t want to…intrude any more than I already have.” He said very quietly. 

 Liz could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. She looked at him incredulously. She was in a daze, and then she felt a rush of contempt for him for toying with her like a sadistic cat with a mouse.

 Red was very skilled in the art of seduction. He would make her wait, and then there would be no room for doubt about what she wanted. She would be practically begging him soon. He turned and walked to the door.

 “Goodnight, Elizabeth. I will see you tomorrow at the black site.” He said, and then he left.

 Liz exhaled roughly and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz had a hard time falling asleep after her extremely frustrating encounter with Reddington. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfy and stop her racing thoughts. At about two in the morning, she finally fell into a fitful sleep. She had an especially disturbing nightmare.

  _Liz was clinging to Reddington’s jacket, kissing him desperately. It was passionate and romantic. There were dandelion seeds floating through the air and flowers around them. Reddington gently guided her backward and helped her to the ground. She thought they were going to make love on the grass, but then she felt herself being lowered below the grass. Dark, damp soil surrounded her body in a rectangle…she tried to get up but she couldn’t. She watched in horror as Reddington started shovelling dirt into the grave. She couldn’t do anything as it landed heavily on her chest and scattered._

 Liz awoke, sweaty and frightened. She was so glad it was just a nightmare. She sat up and tried to relax for a long while before going back to sleep. 

 In the morning, Liz felt unrested and irritable. She almost chugged her coffee, hoping it would wake her up and make her feel better. She had slept in a little, so she hurriedly showered and dressed. She had to get to the Post Office soon for a briefing with the task force. Reddington would be there. 

 The drive to the black site was uneventful, and Liz was busy worrying and thinking the whole way. When she let herself in, she got into the large elevator and travelled down to the briefing room. As the elevator lowered, Liz glanced at her hand. The red polish had large scratches and chips on a few of her nails. She felt angry at Reddington as the doors opened and she entered the room. He was already there, standing with Dembe near Aram’s computer station. Red was pleased to see her, even if she wore a scowl and glared at him. He smiled charmingly at her. 

 Liz ignored him, and just looked to Cooper and Ressler for instructions. 

  _Ooh…frosty._ Red thought. 

 “We’re thinking that you and Ressler can go in today, undercover as the husband and wife. This is Agent Michelle Hellman. She has agreed to have you bring her son Lloyd to the daycare as part of your cover, just for today.” Said Cooper. 

 Liz was about to protest when Agent Hellman spoke. 

 “I know she won’t do anything to him today, and it’s for a good cause. We need to stop her.” She said to Liz and the team. 

 “Uh..Agent Hellman…Michelle, are you sure you want to do this? We could find another way.” Liz said. 

 “I’m sure.” She replied. 

 Liz just nodded. 

 The plan was set in motion. Liz and Ressler would meet with Michelle Hellman just down the street from the daycare and take Lloyd to meet Rhodes under the pretence of familiarizing themselves with the daycare. 

 Later that morning, Liz was walking to meet Ressler and Hellman when Dembe and Reddington pulled up beside her.  

 “Lizzie. Get in for a moment.” Red instructed. 

 She sighed and got into the backseat with him. He passed her a cup of coffee. 

 “I figured you could use a pick-me-up…you look tired.” He said. 

 Liz accepted the coffee with a mixture of feelings. He really was a confusing person. 

 “Thanks…” She said. 

 “You’re welcome. And _these_ ,” he said, pulling out a prescription bottle, “are your bait. We don’t have to wait for her to arrange for drugs. Put this in your purse, and then leave it unattended for five minutes. She’ll go through your bag and steal your pills. It makes her job so much easier, she won’t be able to pass up the opportunity.” Red told her. 

 “But will we still be able to get her people?” She asked. 

 “I had someone confirm that the person Rhodes called yesterday is the doctor. I had someone else investigate, and it turns out the doctor is her partner in crime. He doesn’t just get a cut of the profits, he gets half. There are a few other people who will start scrambling when their bosses get arrested…you can leave the stragglers to me.” He said. 

 Liz knew that meant a few people would be killed, but she didn’t have time to refuse his offer. The car halted near the meeting spot.

 “Go. Be Donald’s wife.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz got out of the car and went into a convenience store. She greeted Michelle and Ressler, and little Lloyd. She felt bad for the boy. Michelle bent down and spoke to her son. 

 “Do you want to go for a walk with mommy’s friends? This is Donald and this is Elizabeth. They’ll take you for a short walk and then you’ll come right back to mommy.” She told him. 

 Lloyd didn’t comprehend all of that, but he seemed fine with it. Ressler and Liz thanked Michelle and started steering the pushchair out of the store. They checked their earpieces with Aram and made their way to the victorian building. When they arrived, Ressler held the door for Liz to push Lloyd inside. A chime on the door announced their arrival to Cali Rhodes, who came out from another room. 

 “Well hello! It’s so good to see you again. Wynona, right? And this must be Davey!” She said, ecstatically, stooping to talk to the boy.

 Lloyd looked puzzled, but he was okay with this happy stranger talking to him. 

 “This is my husband, Jason.” Liz said, gesturing to Ressler. 

 Rhodes stood up straight and shook hands with Ressler. 

 “Pleased to meet you. Wow, you both have such blue eyes. How did Davey get his beautiful green ones?” She asked. 

 Ressler looked down at Lloyd and mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier and preparing for this. 

 “His biological father has green eyes.” Said Liz, saving the day. 

 Then she carried on. 

 “He was a very charming man…we had a whirlwind romance, but he turned out to be very dysfunctional.” She said.

 Ressler just watched Liz give an all-too convincing performance. 

 Rhodes raised her eyebrows at ‘Wynona’s’ candour. 

 “Right..well, these things can happen.” She said cheerfully. 

 “I’ll just get you to sign some forms while Davey can explore if he wants to.” She said to the couple. 

 “Okay.” Said Liz. 

 Liz followed Rhodes into the other room, where some forms were laid out on a table. Liz put her purse on the table, pretending to be interested in the forms. 

 “Oh, hang on, I just have to ask Jason…” She said, and walked out of the room, leaving Rhodes unsupervised with her purse. 

 Liz waited a few minutes with Ressler and Lloyd, and then returned. 

 “Sorry, where was I…?” She said to Rhodes. 

 When Rhodes went to check on ‘Davey’, Liz quickly ran her hand through the purse, and felt there was no pill bottle. She quickly left the room and joined Ressler and Lloyd again. 

 “I completely forgot! Jason, we’ve got his vaccination this morning!” She said, sounding stricken. 

 “Oh, no. I forgot about that too. Can we bring him back tomorrow?” Said Ressler. 

 “Of course!” Rhodes beamed. 

 “Thank you so much. Sorry for the inconvenience.” Liz said and she left with Lloyd and Ressler. 

 “Ressler. She stole the pills I had in my purse. Red gave them to me as bait. They can take her down now.” She said as they walked quickly away from the daycare. 

 He looked curious, but gave the orders to the other agents waiting to arrest her. They were also stationed outside the doctor’s office, and when Ressler gave the order, Cali Rhodes and the crooked doctor were arrested. The imminent threat was over; they would be held on fraud, theft and drug charges and the agents could work on gathering further evidence of their heinous crimes against the children and parents. 

 Michelle was overjoyed to be reunited with Lloyd at the corner store, and Liz was immensely relieved that nothing bad happened. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Later in the day, Liz was driving home when she got a text. Glancing at it, she saw it was from Tom. _What happened to the regular updates?_ She thought bitterly. It had been a long time since he contacted her. Liz found herself making a left turn when she normally would’ve taken a right. She was going to see Reddington at his fancy hotel. She didn’t fully understand why. 

 As Liz rode the elevator to the penthouse, she thought about checking the text message but she refrained. She walked to Reddington’s door and knocked. It opened and Reddington didn’t look suprised to see Liz. He figured she would drop by. 

 “Hello, Lizzie…how about some champagne?” He said, indicating the bottle in an ice bucket on a cart. There were already two glasses next to it. 

 She walked past him and was treated to another waft of his lovely scent. 

 “I don’t really know why I’m here.” She said plainly. 

 “I do…you want to celebrate your victory, and seeing as your…husband isn’t around, you chose to come here.” He said. 

 Red knew he was pushing his luck, but instead of leaving or shouting at him, Liz put her purse down and let his comment pass. 

 “It was your idea to have her steal the pills. That was good. We didn’t have to endanger any children to be able to charge her with something. You also gave us the doctor. Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

 Red was pleased; he now had Lizzie eating out of the palm of his hand, figuratively speaking. He poured the champagne and they gently clinked their glasses together and drank. They sat at a bistro table by the vast windows. The pink sunset turned Reddington’s eyes a surreal gray color, and Liz was feeling captivated by him once again. 

 Liz heard and felt her phone vibrating repeatedly and she reached into her pocket to get it. It was Tom. 

 “Sorry, I have to take it. It’s Tom…” She said. 

 Red wanted to take the phone and throw it out the 20th floor window. 

 “Hi…no. Sorry, I haven’t checked my texts, I was busy…another two days?!” Liz said as she conversed with Tom. 

 Red watched, unamused. 

 “Okay. No, that’s fine. Okay, bye.” She said, and hung up. 

 “Apparently, he’s extending his stay by two days so that he can collaborate with a group of other teachers on something.” Liz said. 

 “Is he?” Red said, barely feigning interest. He did, however, make a mental note of how much time he had with Lizzie before Tom returned. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked, sounding more genuine. 

 “Yeah. Actually, I’m a bit relieved…” She confided. 

 “Things just haven’t been…I don’t really want to talk about it.” She said. 

 The pink sunset had changed to a dusky blue, making Red’s eyes darker. Liz felt nervous all of a sudden, as she realized Tom’s extended absence meant she could spend more time with Reddington. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. It was rapidly getting dark in the suite. She wanted to turn the lights on. 

 “Do you ever just sit in the dark, Elizabeth?” He asked quietly. 

 She thought about it. 

 “It’s…hauntingly beautiful.” He said. 

 And with that, the daylight was gone and Liz could see all the twinkling lights from other hotels, apartments, cars, signs, and streetlights. It definitely had a magical quality about it. She felt Reddington’s hand cover hers. She blushed, and she felt lucky the lighting didn’t allow him to see it. She wondered where this was going. He clasped her hand and got up. Liz silently followed his lead. They looked at each other in the city lights. 

 “The view is better from the bedroom…” He said in his low, sexy voice. 

 Liz felt her cheeks get warmer. 

 “Red…” She said, in an admonishing tone. 

 “Don’t worry, Lizzie. I won’t try anything…unless you want me to.” He said playfully. 

 She allowed him to lead her into the bedroom. She was first to walk to the window and sure enough, the view went on for miles, showing dark areas where suburbs and highways were. It was breathtaking. Liz sensed Reddington close behind her and she smelled his cologne. She had the urge to step backwards into him and rub her entire body against him. 

 “Isn’t it lovely?” He said, close to her ear. 

 “Yes.” She whispered. 

 Red decided to finally put the lights on. He wanted to see Lizzie properly. Liz’s eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the luxurious features of the bedroom for the first time. The bed looked like it was at least kingsized. She felt embarrassed again. 

 “Let’s have some more champagne.” She suggested, in order to get out of the bedroom. 

 They sat in the living room area and sipped their drinks. Red told her some entertaining stories about conversations he’d had with Ressler and Aram, which made Liz laugh. 

 Reddington was being the harmless eccentric again. It put her at ease, but it was getting late and she figured she should go home. She’d finished her champagne quite a while ago and she would be okay to drive. 

 “I have to get going, Red. I need a good sleep.” She said. 

 Red gave her a tense half-smile. He was unhappy about her leaving. 

 “Why did you come here?” He asked bitterly. 

 Liz was offended at the insinuation that she’d come for something they hadn’t yet done. She gave him a contemptuous look. 

 “Goodnight, Reddington.” She said, and left. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the unbelievably sexy song "Your Joy Is My Low" by IAMX; even the lyrics go perfectly with Lizzington smut. ;) 
> 
> The song with lyrics in the video information section (click on Show More to see the lyrics):  
> https://youtu.be/yB9e6AnYqrw

 Liz got into her tank top and pyjama pants and she went into the kitchen for a drink of water. She saw the lipgloss on the counter, the one Reddington had brought back the night before. She thought about the tantalizing way he stood so close without kissing her, the way his finger ran down her skin. Liz had the urge to grab the lipgloss and slam it into the garbage can, but she refrained. It happened to be her favorite color. Feeling frustrated, she went to bed, where she tossed and turned for a long while. She finally fell asleep.

  _She was on a dark trail in a dense forest, cautiously walking along the path. It was strangely silent, without wind or wildlife. She heard a twig snap, and she spun around. She couldn’t see anyone, but she sensed someone watching her._

 Liz’s eyes flew open as she realized there really was someone watching her. She sat bolt upright and saw, unbelievably, Raymond Reddington standing in her room. He held his hat in gloved hands. 

 “Jesus, Reddington! You scared the life out of me! What the hell are you doing?” She nearly shouted. 

 Red gazed at her, enjoying seeing her in bed, wearing pyjamas. She was beautiful.

 “I didn’t mean to…frighten you. I wanted to come by and apologize for my offhand comment earlier tonight…you were already in bed.” He said calmly. 

 “…So you just let yourself in?” She said incredulously. 

 “I’m not always one for…following rules.” He said. 

 “You don’t say?” She said sarcastically. 

 They stared at each for a moment. Liz realized the gravity of the situation; she had Reddington in her room and she was in bed. She felt vulnerable and embarrassed. 

 “Is that all you came to tell me? You can leave now.” She said.

 Her heart leapt into her throat as Reddington suddenly walked towards her. He looked down at her from beside her bed. 

 “Are you sure you want me to leave? I got the feeling you didn’t want me to leave last night…” He said, and touched his leather-gloved hand to her cheek.

 Liz closed her eyes for a second and tried not to lean into his touch. She didn’t know what to say to him.

 When Lizzie remained quiet, Red took his hand away and bit the fingertips of the glove one by one, pulling on them so he could take it off. He slid that glove off and then the other, staring at her all the while. 

 Liz watched him raptly and wondered what she was getting herself into. She couldn’t seem to make herself do or say anything. She watched as Reddington reached toward her face again. This time, she couldn’t help but lean into the touch as his warm bare hand caressed her cheek. Liz’s stomach had felt knotted, but now, her abdomen relaxed and warmed as arousal washed over her. She had been craving his touch since her fantasy the other night and the craving had gotten progressively worse since the encounter in her kitchen last night. 

 Red was very pleased at Lizzie’s reaction to him touching her. He brought his hand through her hair but then he lifted it away. Liz appeared to languish the break in contact and look at him longingly. He saw that her eyes were hazy with lust. Red knew he would eventually have her begging for him, but he didn’t realize it would be so soon. He bent down, putting his face close to hers. 

 Liz didn’t want to repeat the frustration of last night, so when Reddington was close enough, she arched up and brushed her lips against his. The contact caused an electric excitement to shoot its way through her body. His lips were soft and inviting; after a brief moment, he pressed gently into a full kiss and his hand cradled the back of her head. Liz parted her lips for his tongue and it slipped inside her mouth. It was such an erotic kiss, she felt some wetness and warmth rush to her delicate flesh between her legs. 

 When Red pulled away, he saw that Liz’s eyes were blazing and she was breathing heavily. 

 “Shall I stay, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yes…” She said quietly. 

 Liz observed Red as he took off his coat and suit jacket and placed them on a chair in the corner of the room. When he sat on the bed near her, she blushed. She knelt on the bed in front of him. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but the temptation was too great to back out now. She hesitantly put her hand on his bicep, getting used to touching him; she felt the luxurious fabric of his shirt crinkle under her hand as she explored his strong, solid arm.

 Red just watched her; it seemed like he might scare her if he moved, she was being so quiet and gentle. Her hand travelled up to his shoulder and went to his cheek. Liz kept her hand there while she leaned in for another kiss. Once she initiated it, Red deepened the kiss and put his hand on the back of her neck, possessively pulling her closer. The kiss was intense, and Liz felt shaky as she put her hands on his chest, where she grasped his vest. She grabbed fistfuls of the material and forcefully kissed him in response to his hold on her neck. It had unnerved her and turned her on. 

 Red trailed both hands down Lizzie’s back, causing her to arch her back and develop goosebumps. He then broke the kiss and boldly lifted up her tank top. Lizzie let him pull it over her head and arms. He managed to maintain his composure as he surveyed her beautiful body. Red kissed her neck and she sighed, and then his hands ran down her bare back, around her waist and up to her breasts. He felt himself get even harder as he caressed her soft mounds. Her nipples firmed under his hands as his lips glided over her neck. His teeth grazed her skin and then he pulled away.

 Liz lay down on her back and she pulled off her sleep pants. While she felt very exposed, she was eager to escalate the situation. Red studied her body appreciatively and he thought she was even more amazing than in his fantasies. Red undid his vest and took it off, then his shirt. He left his undershirt on and just removed his belt for now. 

 Liz still couldn’t believe what she was doing, but she was past the point of caring. She was resting on her elbows while she watched Reddington undress, but when he stopped and put his hands on her thighs, she collapsed backward. Red gently pushed Liz’s legs open and put his face between her thighs. He heard Lizzie gasp when he touched his tongue to her clit. It was already firm under his tongue, and the way she squirmed told him she’d been aching for his touch for some time. He lowered and dipped into her wet opening. Liz whimpered and her thighs subtly quivered. Red pointed his tongue and pushed it in as far as it would go, eliciting a low moan. He had only dreamed of having Lizzie like this and tasting her; he could hardly believe it was happening. It was better than anything his mind had conjured. 

 Liz was getting closer to climaxing as Reddington seemingly devoured her. She moaned and clasped the sheet on either side of her. As Liz inched further toward an immense orgasm, Red stopped. She looked down to see what he would do next. She was pleased that he was taking off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. When he took off his pants and boxers, she gaped lustfully at his erection and bit her lip. Red crawled on top of her and Liz felt very nervous and excited. He gently bit her neck, careful not to leave a mark. 

 As Red got on top of her, Liz had noticed he had burn scars on his back, but she quickly focused on his face again; the scars were obviously from something horrific and she didn’t want to make him feel self-conscious. They weren’t very surprising, since he’d been through god-only-knows what as a hardened criminal for decades. Liz rubbed her thighs against Red as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Liz bit her lip again as she felt his tip connect with her and nudge at her opening. She slid her hand up his arm and was going to run it over his shoulder and back when he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed above her head. Red took hold of her other wrist and pinned it, too. Liz felt a rush as he dominated her. Before she could fully brace herself, Red pushed inside and Liz gasped. It was slightly painful, but it was followed by pleasure as she relaxed and he slowly pulled back. 

 “Oh god…” Liz whispered. 

 Red kissed Lizzie hard, and then she playfully bit his lip. That made him push into her roughly, and she whimpered again. Liz was thoroughly enjoying Red’s power play. She giggled and squirmed under him, arching up and pressing her breasts against him. She tried to wriggle her wrists a little but he held them down too strongly. The restraint aroused her even more. Liz had no idea, prior to this moment, that she was into being taken roughly; Reddington had awakened something in her. 

 Red saw, felt and heard Lizzie squirming, panting and moaning and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever experienced. There was also something thrilling in taking her, making her his, on the bed she shared with Tom. He felt her wetness eagerly enveloping him and tightening around him. He thrust faster. He was finding it difficult to hold back.

 Liz brought her knees up at his sides and felt Red sliding in and out even more deeply. She was so wet, his thrusting felt slippery. She was getting closer to climaxing. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming and she could feel her entire body tensing up. She tightened the grip on him with her legs. Liz was panting and Red put his mouth to her ear. 

 “Come for me, Lizzie…” He said in his low voice. 

 Red thrust even harder and faster, bringing Liz to the peak. Reality seemed to be lost for several moments as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. All there was was the immense pleasure throughout her body, and the feeling of Reddington starting to come inside her. Watching and feeling Lizzie fall apart pushed Red over the edge and he came, streams of his semen surging into her. 

 Once their orgasms had passed, Red let go of Liz’s wrists, and he kissed her deeply. She wondered if she would have bruises the next day, but again, she didn’t care. All she cared about was the almost insane pleasure this man gave her. Reddington had gotten under her skin, and she would never be able to get rid of him. Liz made a little humming sound as Red pulled out, and he thought it was irresistible. He kissed her again on the lips, then on her neck and shoulder as he lay down beside her. 

 They rested silently and eventually, the adrenaline waned and Liz was dozing off. She brought herself closer to Red and he put his arm around her. She fell asleep. 

 In the morning, Liz woke up with an empty space in the bed beside her. It was like the whole thing had been a dream, except for the slight soreness between her legs and on her wrists.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a smut fest.

 Liz was in the shower, lost in thought about what had happened last night and feeling sated. She felt a brief pang of guilt because she was still married to Tom, but it faded quickly; she didn’t want to be with Tom anymore. She started to truly allow herself to feel good about her night with Reddington. It had been thrilling and extremely pleasurable. How could something so fun be bad?

 Liz had breakfast and she wondered what Red was up to this morning. She thought she might go into the Post Office to work on something, but without a new lead from Reddington, there wasn’t much to do. She decided to tidy up and wash the bedding while she waited for him to get in touch. Liz’s phone beeped and it made her stomach flutter. She grabbed it and looked, but it was a text from Tom. She should have figured; Reddington never texted anyone. 

 ‘Hey Liz. Hope everything’s okay and you’re not too lonely without me. x’ The text read. 

 There was another sharp stab of guilt, but then she felt devious. 

 ‘I’m fine. Not lonely at all. Hope it’s going well for you.’ She typed. 

 Liz pondered how and when she was going to end her marriage to Tom and tried to figure out what on earth she expected Reddington to do with her. She then told herself she wasn’t leaving Tom for Red. Tom wasn’t the person she thought he was, and he continued to pretend like he was. He was lying to her, and all their life plans were falling through. She just didn’t feel the love for him she did before. It was over, for her. Having sex with Reddington just confirmed it. 

 Red was waiting around the corner of a large concrete building with Dembe and Baz nearby. He was eagerly awaiting the appearance of the last of Cali Rhodes’ employees; the others were already dead. A tall man with dark hair and an olive complexion walked out the back door of a pub and was making his way toward Red and his team. Red held a gun with a silencer attached; he readied his aim and then stepped out in front of the man. The man got a stricken look on his face and Red instantly shot him in the chest and head. The man lay dead in broad daylight and some blood started trickling down the sewer grate but Red, Dembe and Baz were already in the car, disappearing into the traffic. No gunshots were heard, so several minutes passed before the body was discovered. 

 In the black sedan, Red took out his handkerchief and wiped away a tiny speck of blood from his hand. He put the handkerchief away and picked up his burner phone, selecting Lizzie’s number. She answered simply by saying “Red?”. He thought it was adorable that she sounded eager and called him by his nickname. 

 “Lizzie. How are you this morning?” He asked cheerfully.

 “…Good. Very good, actually…” She said, and Red could hear that she was smiling as she spoke. 

 “Excellent. Cali Rhodes’ people are no longer a problem.” He said.

 “…Oh. Okay.” She said, realizing that meant he’d killed them. 

 “How would you like to meet at that cafe near your place? They have _marvellous_ apple pie.” He said, not skipping a beat. 

 “Um…sure. When?” She asked. 

 “Thirty minutes.” He stated, rather than asked. 

 “Okay. See you then.” She said, and they both hung up. 

 Red handed the phone to Baz in the passenger seat, who then took the SIM card out and burnt it using the car’s cigarette lighter. 

 Liz had been wearing an outfit she would wear to the Post Office, but she decided to change into black skinny jeans, a very flattering tank top and a lightweight faux leather jacket. She put that lipgloss on that was now notorious in their relationship, and headed out the door. As she drove, her stomach erupted into butterflies. She was in a confusing situation; it was hard to figure out whether she was going to a meeting with her informant, a casual lunch with a friendly eccentric, or an encounter with the man she was now having a torrid affair with. 

 A short while later, Liz went into the cafe and saw Reddington sitting at a booth in the far corner. He’d already ordered two coffees and two pieces of apple pie. She went and joined him, still feeling nervous. This was the first time they’d seen each other since their tryst in her bedroom last night. Liz felt awkward yet pleased to see him. 

 Red raked his eyes over her, from her piercing blue eyes to that special lipgloss, down to her wrist. He reached across the small table and clasped her wrist, turning it slightly as he examined it. 

 “Elizabeth…you’ve got a bruise…how did you manage to hurt your wrist?” He asked, looking smug. 

  _Oh, you’re a smooth operator._ She thought. 

 “I have no idea.” She said, smirking.

 Red let go of her wrist and took a sip of coffee. Liz tried her coffee also, and it was perfect. She didn’t know how, but he’d managed to order the coffee how she liked it. 

 “Try the pie.” He suggested. 

 He enjoyed watching Lizzie take a bite of it. 

 “Wow, this _is_ marvellous.” She said, playfully using the uncommon term he’d used. She smiled at him.

 Liz’s phone rang; it was Tom. She answered it while Red glared as if he could give Tom a death stare through the phone.

 “Tom, hi. What’s up?” She said. 

 “Liz. I just wanted to say I’ll definitely be home tomorrow by supper time. We could get Chinese food and watch some shows.” Said Tom.

 Liz’s stomach churned with guilt. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 “You’re sure everything’s okay?” He asked. 

 “Yep. See you tomorrow.” She said. 

 “K. Love you.” He said. 

 “….Love you.” She replied, cringing not only because she didn’t feel it but because she had to say it in front of Red. 

 They hung up. Liz felt bad for a while afterwards and didn’t touch the piece of pie. Little did she know, Tom had had sex with some young woman, who was supposedly a teacher, the night before. He’d also had some secret business to attend to, and he was beginning to wonder how long he could keep up his act with Liz. 

 Red put on his cool, calm demeanor. 

 “Are you okay, Elizabeth?” He asked. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “I feel terrible. I’m not in love with Tom anymore, but I don’t like lying to him, or…you know…behind his back. We’re married.” She confided. 

 Red was touched by her morality, but he knew that Tom didn’t deserve her fidelity. He wouldn’t tell her what he knew about Tom. Perhaps it would one day come out on its own, and Lizzie would leave Tom. Red didn’t really know what to say at that point, which was unusual. He nudged the pie towards Lizzie to get her to eat again. 

 Liz’s sombre expression melted and she smiled at Red’s endearing gesture. She took another bite. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was pushing his luck a little bit by staying in the same hotel for more than a couple of nights, but he liked it, and he knew Lizzie liked it. Besides, he had so many strings to pull, everyone in the building was practically his marionette. They would keep him safe for as long as he paid them, made deals with them or threatened them. 

 He was sitting across from Lizzie in the living room of the suite, gazing at her beautiful face. He vividly recalled the sounds she made the night before, how her neck had smelled sweet, how wet she was because of him. 

 Liz was looking at Reddington, but she actually had to break eye contact with him because it was so intense. He was staring at her like he wanted to consume her. When they’d left the cafe and come back to his hotel, she was mainly hoping he would give her a new name from his list. But now that they were just sitting and gazing at each other, she was finding it difficult to focus on work. She crossed her legs tightly, and the way her muscles squeezed together further aroused her. Red briefly licked his lips as Liz crossed her legs. Something inside her made her want to provoke him. 

 “When I stayed here the other night…I woke up in the middle of the night and I was so horny, I played with myself and thought about you…” Liz confessed. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “You should’ve come into my bedroom and…taken your frustration out on me…” He said. 

 Liz rose from her chair and slowly lifted her tank top up and over her head. She looked reckless as she tossed it to the floor. 

 “I’d like to do that now…” She said. 

 Liz looked down and saw that she was having quite an effect on Red; his pants were form-fitting and weren’t leaving much to the imagination. She felt a warm gush escape into her panties in anticipation. 

 Red stood up and stepped towards her. He stood close in front of Liz and looked into her eyes, then at her parted lips, then at her bra and the way she was breathing quickly with excitement. He touched his hands to her bare shoulders and glided them down her arms, then he clasped her hands. He brushed his lips along Lizzie’s cheek, going to her ear. 

 “Shall we go to the bedroom then?” He said in such a low voice, it made Liz get goosebumps on her arms. 

 Red pulled away and looked at Liz, and she just nodded. He tugged her one hand and guided her into the bedroom. They took off their shoes first, and Liz was getting nervous again. Red started undoing his shirt buttons. 

 “What would you like to do to me, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz bit her lip and thought about all the possibilities. She then giggled. 

 “I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” She said flirtatiously, but she was also still trying to figure out what she would do. 

 Red undressed and got on his back on the bed, watching Lizzie to see what she was going to do. He didn’t always like giving up control, but he thought he would indulge her for now. Liz was now naked as well, and she slowly crawled onto the huge bed. Neither of them knew when she’d transformed into such a saucy minx; Liz felt emboldened and Red felt blessed. 

 Liz hovered overtop of Red, kissed him briefly and teasingly bit his lip. She bit his neck, but not very hard. 

 “What’s gotten into you?” He asked, sounding pleased. 

 “You…” She said, in a sultry tone. 

 She suddenly travelled downwards and then she ran her tongue along his erection, up to the tip. Liz took him into her mouth for the first time, and Red quietly moaned. She used her hand and her mouth simultaneously to pleasure him for a few minutes, until she could tell he was getting close. Neither of them wanted the fun to be over yet, so she stopped. Liz kissed Red’s chest and his neck again. She loved whatever scent he used. That alone was enough to send more wetness to her sensitive folds. Liz straddled him and when he put his hands on her hips, she boldly pushed them back down onto the bed. 

 “No touching yet.” She said, smirking. 

 Liz lightly pressed down against his hardness and slid herself along it. His smooth, hot skin felt beyond amazing against her clit, and she moaned. She did this several times, and it was so tantalizing, Red couldn’t stand it anymore. He took hold of Lizzie and flipped their positions so he was on top. Liz was somewhat surprised, but she was turned on by him taking control. She bit her lip and then smiled, knowing she successfully provoked him. She wanted it rough again. 

 Red caged her in between his arms as he looked down at her. He pondered her for a moment. 

 “Turn around.” He said, moving so that she could reposition herself. 

 Liz obediently got on all fours in front of him. She let out a shaky breath when she felt Red’s hand caressing her between her legs. She then felt Red lining himself up to her opening. A brief nervousness passed through her, but then she relaxed and her body welcomed him inside. He started at a slow, satisfying pace. She could feel his length sliding all the way in and almost all the way out. Red could hear Lizzie whimpering. He quickly pushed in, going very deep. Liz gasped. 

 “Oh…Red…” She whispered. 

 “You like that?” He asked deviously, before shoving in again. 

 “Mmm. Yes.” She said. 

 Lizzie was craving more forceful thrusts, so Red gladly obliged. She started panting and she had to grab onto the headboard for support. Liz was thankful it was a sturdy headboard; they might’ve broken a flimsier one. 

 Red shifted his angle a little bit and he reached around Lizzie’s hip to her clit. Liz felt his fingers expertly rubbing back and forth across her clit while pressing firmly. 

 “Oh my god…Red…” She panted and then she was overtaken by an immense orgasm. 

 As Lizzie was tensing up around him and making little whining sounds, Red was still pounding into her; he then came forcefully, pouring heavily inside. Liz felt his thrusting become slippery, and it felt thickly coated in their fluids. It was incredibly gratifying, and it forced Liz over the edge into another, smaller climax. Red was very pleased to feel Liz pushing back against him and trembling with her second orgasm. 

 Liz released her grip on the headboard and shakily supported herself with her hands on the bed. They both caught their breath, and when Red was ready, he slipped out of her. They practically collapsed next to each other on the cool sheets, in the middle of the expansive bed. Liz’s mind was blank for a few minutes but then her thoughts started whirling around; she was now inextricably involved with Reddington, delving further into an affair. She felt like she was giving in to a dark side she didn’t realize she had. After they’d cooled down, Liz moved closer, tentatively snuggling up to Red. She didn’t know what his reaction would be. She was almost startled when he put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. It was more possessive than cuddly, but they both enjoyed it anyway. 

 Liz’s phone jingled and she instinctively reached down and picked it up off the floor. 

 “Tom’s calling me on FaceTime!” She said anxiously.

 “What’s that?” Red asked, unfazed. 

 “Video chat!” She said, still panicking. 

 Liz was struck with horror as Red grabbed the phone from her hand, thinking he was going to answer it, but he left the bed and dropped the phone into the en suite toilet. Liz’s mouth was open in shock as he strolled back to the bed. 

 “I’ll buy you a new one in the morning. For the rest of the day, no phones, no Tom…it’s just the two of us.” He said, getting back into place with his arm around her.

 Liz didn’t have much of a choice, other than to close her mouth and accept the situation. After at least several minutes of feeling anxious, she calmed down and started to feel liberated; she didn’t have to worry about Tom until tomorrow, and then she could just tell him her phone dropped into a deep puddle while she was working. 

 Tom was eager to work on maintaining his cover with Liz, and a nice face to face chat would have helped, but it wasn’t the end of the world that she didn’t answer. He’d see her tomorrow and they could go back to their usual routine. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red and Liz dozed off and napped together for a few hours. Liz woke up when she felt a warm hand moving over her abdomen and thigh. 

 “Mmm.” She responded, opening her eyes. 

 She was lying on her back, and Red kissed her temple and her neck, and then massaged her breasts. _The man is insatiable_ , Liz thought. When she’d had her fantasy about him, she never thought that a few days later, it would be a reality. Red trailed his hand leisurely down to between her thighs, where he pressed his hand against her intimate flesh. He languorously stroked and gently caressed her until she was starting to buck her hips to meet his hand. Red felt her clit become firmer and then he slid his finger between her folds, feeling the wetness he was eliciting. Liz sighed in pleasure and nuzzled her face into his neck as he lay beside her. She felt him push one finger inside, slowly drag it out and then push two fingers in. Liz put her hand up to Red’s face and stroked his jaw and she kissed his neck and his cheek. 

 Red withdrew his hand from Lizzie and he got on top of her. He kissed her softly on the lips, then the neck, collarbone, breasts, and all the way down to her inner thighs. Liz was putty in his hands. He kissed her delicate, moist flesh and then his tongue gently explored and tasted her. Red could hear Liz’s breathing becoming more rapid, and she nudged against his mouth. He increased his efforts and held her hips to steady her. Liz felt the pleasure building and she was having trouble keeping still; her clit was so sensitive that every movement of Red’s tongue sent a jolt through her body.

 Red enjoyed the soft humming noises she made every now and then, how her thighs quivered and how she was trying to move away slightly to get away from the relentless stimulation. He kept going, and Lizzie was overwhelmed. Her breath caught in her throat and she writhed against his mouth with the waves of her orgasm. Once she finally came down, one more flick of Red’s tongue made her jump, and then he pulled away, smiling. 

 Red got comfortable next to Liz again, and he relaxed, satisfied he’d given her more bliss. He was somewhat surprised when he felt Liz’s hand brush against his lower abdomen and grasp his erection. Liz felt how hard he was, and she was turned on all over again. She stroked him lightly at first, gliding her hand up and down. She tightened her grip slightly as she let the tip push between her thumb and fingers. She heard Red exhale and say ‘Lizzie’ very quietly. Liz repeated the motion and was gratified to feel her hand get slippery as it went over the tip. Her stroking became lubricated and she could tell his need for release was rapidly growing. She focused her attention just below his tip with quick, tight movements, and then stroked him fully. She kept on like that until Red spilled forth over her hand. Liz thought it was incredibly sexy that she just made Reddington come in her hand. She grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand so they could tidy themselves, and then Liz put her hand on Red’s chest, where she felt his heartbeat calming down. 

 They rested for a while longer and then Red ordered room service. They shared a romantic dinner, both feeling satisfied and contented. Liz barely thought about her phone, which Red had actually flushed down the toilet after deciding it wasn’t enough just to drop it in the water. 

 

(To Be Continued...)


	6. Chapter 6

 Liz opened her eyes in the morning and she was very pleased to see that Red was still in bed with her. He was awake, and had just been watching her sleep. She studied his lovely eyes, handsome face, and the fair hair on his chest. Liz smiled at him, and Red returned the smile. For a moment, she was in a daze, and then reality hit her, instantly causing a knot in her stomach. She had no phone and Tom was coming home today.

 Regretfully, Liz sprang up from the bed and started picking up the pieces of clothing strewn about. 

 “Red! My phone! I need a phone.” She said, stooping to pick up her jeans. She put them on without wearing underwear. 

 Red wasn’t saying anything, so she turned to look at him. He was calmly holding out a brand new iPhone. 

 “How did you…?” She began. 

 “I had one delivered earlier this morning…I’ll spare you the details.” He said. 

 Liz sighed with relief. 

 “Thank you.” She said, and went to take the phone.

 Red pulled it away mischievously, holding it beyond her reach. 

 Liz tilted her head and looked down at him in frustration. 

 “Have breakfast with me, and then you can have your phone.” He said. 

 Red was reluctant to give her the phone because he knew it meant that Tom could get in touch with her again. He was also painfully aware that Tom was coming back later and he wanted to keep Lizzie with him for as long as possible. 

 “Okay.” Liz conceded. 

 She put her bra and tank top on as Red gazed at her. He finally got out of bed, and Liz suddenly felt embarrassed, seeing him naked in broad daylight. Her cheeks turned pink and Red noticed. He grinned and then pulled on some boxers. He put on a robe and ordered room service. Liz was further embarrassed when the hotel employee came in to deliver breakfast and he gave her and Red a sly smile. 

 When they finished breakfast, Red tried one more ploy to keep her there. 

 “You can…have a shower here if you’d like.” He said, somehow managing to look innocent. 

 Liz figured it would be best if she just went home rather than risk Red starting another romping session.

 “I have to get home, Red…I’ll speak to you as soon as I can.” She said, not really knowing how to proceed. 

 “Very well…” He said, sounding calm but his intense eyes betrayed him.

 Lizzie unexpectedly gave him a kiss before she left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz arrived home and opened the front door to see Tom’s suitcase in the entranceway. Her stomach did a somersault. Tom came out of the living room looking happy, but his smile faltered when he saw the state she was in. She looked tired and dishevelled. Liz felt dirty in more ways than one; she’d so wanted to have a shower before Tom got back, but also she was feeling a very deep, painful guilt.

 “I’m home early, Liz…have you been out all night?” He asked. 

 “Uh…yeah. It was…an undercover type thing. I can’t talk about it.” She said. 

 “That must’ve been rough. Come here.” He said, stepping towards her and embracing her. 

 She cringed in embarrassment and guilt. 

 Tom pulled back and looked at her seriously. 

 “No offense, but I would suggest a different scent. You kinda smell like a guy.” He said, with his smile returning. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “So…how did the collaboration go with the other teachers?” She asked, changing the subject. 

 “Oh, good. It was very informative. We worked on how to make reading in class less stressful for kids.” He said convincingly. 

 “That’s good.” Liz said. 

 “I’m gonna take a shower.” She said, and walked past Tom to the bedroom. 

 Liz gathered fresh clothes and went into the bathroom. Tom followed her into the bathroom in an attempt at a romantic gesture. He kissed her.

 “Maybe I’ll join you.” He said flirtatiously. 

 Liz thought about the bruise on her wrist, how she smelled like Reddington and how she was sore. 

 “I…I’m exhausted, Tom. I’ve been working all night and I don’t feel very well.” She said. 

 “Okay sweetie,” he said as he put his hands on her arms, “have a nice hot shower and then go to bed.” 

 Liz nodded weakly. She felt awful. Even though she knew she wasn’t in love with him anymore, and he’d been hiding some kind of double life from her, he was being sweet. Tom left and she had a long, hot, relaxing shower. 

 Tom had unpacked his suitcase and was having a snack in the kitchen when Liz came out, dressed in clean clothes. 

 “You look better already.” He said cheerfully.

 Liz’s phone rang and it was “Nick’s Pizza”. She ignored it but then it rang again. 

 “Yes?” She said. 

 “I just bought you some _very_ revealing lingerie so you’ll have clean underwear next time you stay over…” Said Red. 

 Liz froze. Tom was glancing over at her frequently. 

 “Thanks for the update, sir.” She said, pretending she was on the phone with another agent. 

 “Ooh. I like that…maybe I’ll have you call me _sir_ next time we’re fu—” But Liz hung up. 

 Her cheeks felt like they were burning, but Tom didn’t let on that he noticed. 

 “Just more work stuff…” She said. 

 “Do you have to go in?” He asked. 

 “Umm” She thought about it for a long time. “Probably. Uh, later today or something.” 

 “You were up all night and they want you to come back in already? You should tell them you need a day off, Liz.” He said. 

 “Yeah, maybe…” She said. 

 Tom didn’t push any further, but he was suspicious that Liz still didn’t trust him or believe him about the box she uncovered. He figured that was the reason she was acting a bit off. He felt determined to keep the life he’d created with her; it was the perfect cover, and he’d gotten quite comfortable. He liked Liz and their home, and pretending to be a regular person. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was driving to the Post Office later that day, not knowing what else to do. She didn’t want to be at home, lying to Tom, and she didn’t want to go running into Red’s arms, because she thought that would make her feel pathetic. 

 When she arrived, Cooper walked over to greet her. 

 “Agent Keen. Good thing you’re here. Reddington has a lead but he still insists on only telling you about it.” He said. 

 Liz realized Red was there, and she felt a little trapped. 

 “Agent Keen, I was just telling Harold that I have a new criminal for you.” Red said, having no trouble acting normally. 

 “Okay. Who is it?” She asked. 

 “A black widow…well, black widower. It’s a man. Perhaps I’ll just rephrase that; he’s a wife killer.” Red said. 

 Liz couldn’t repress a little smile at Red’s eccentricity.

 “His name is Dante Armani.” He continued. 

 “That’s a cool name.” Said Aram, as he looked him up in the databases. 

 “Why hasn’t he been charged before if he so obviously murders his wives?” Asked Cooper. 

 “It’s not obvious, Harold…he doesn’t leave any evidence. The wives disappear without a trace and then sometime later they are missing, presumed dead, and he collects the life insurance. He is a very patient man. He doesn’t mind spending years to accomplish his…goals.” Red said. 

 “How can we charge him with anything if there’s no evidence?” Asked Ressler. 

 “By catching him in the act…he just got married again two months ago. It’s only a matter of time before he kills her.” Said Red. 

 “We should put surveillance teams on him. As soon as he tries anything, we’ll arrest him.” Said Cooper, decisively. 

 “Agent Keen, could I have a moment of your time?” Red asked. 

 Liz worried a private moment with Red would make the other agents suspect they were in an intimate relationship, but then she realized it was too late for that. The others already speculated about their relationship. She walked with him to a quiet corner of the room. 

 “You hung up on me.” He said. 

 Liz glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. 

 “Tom’s home already. He was right there when you called.” She said. 

 She hadn’t expected Red to smirk, but he did. 

 “It’s not funny.” She scolded him. 

 Red tried to look serious. 

 “Meet me at this bar in two hours.” He instructed, handing her a matchbook from the bar. 

 “‘Sugar’s’? You want me to meet you at a dive bar?” She asked incredulously. 

 “Yes.” He said, and walked away. 

 Red got into the elevator and left. Liz was curious and exasperated. She felt like she was being pulled in different directions from work, Tom and Reddington. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 It was now evening and while Tom was at home, Liz was stepping into the bar entitled Sugar’s. She made her way through the dark, somewhat sleazy atmosphere and saw Red sitting in a booth. She went and sat with him. 

 “What are we doing here?” Liz asked. 

 “Relax Lizzie. Do a shot with me; I haven’t done shots in ages.” Red said, and gestured to the bartender. 

 They were brought two shots of tequila. Liz was puzzled, and getting frustrated. 

 “Red, why did you ask me here?” She said. 

 “I’ll tell you when it’s appropriate to do so.” He said seriously. 

 “Fine…” She said, sighing.

 They did their shots, and then Red ordered them each another. 

 “Seriously? Are you trying to get me drunk?” She asked. 

 “Perhaps.” He said. 

 Liz was feeling buzzed and her inhibitions were starting to fall away. She finally started to relax, despite her conscience still trying to nag her. The alcohol was more powerful. She wished she wasn’t with Tom; she would be free to go crazy, get drunk and spend the night with Reddington again. Red brought her out of her reverie when he put his hand on her thigh. 

 “You see that…young couple over there. They both have dark hair, he’s wearing a green shirt?” He said. 

 She searched the room and spotted them. 

 “Yeah…?” She said. 

 “That is Mr. Dante Armani and his new wife.” He said. 

 Liz was shocked. 

 “Oh my god. He’s a lot younger than I expected. What are they doing here? And how did you know they’d be here?” She said. 

 “There’s something I haven’t told you…she’s one of my associates. His new marriage is a sting. She’s actually one of the best assassins I know, and she’s been told to use deadly force to defend herself, if necessary.” He told her. 

 “What?! So, you don’t really need the FBI to handle this case.” She said. 

 “I do. This was the only way to catch him committing attempted murder without putting an innocent woman in danger.” He said. 

 Liz realized it made sense, in a Reddington sort of way. 

 “So…what now?” She asked. 

 “We wait until he tries to kill her; she’ll report to me, and you can arrest him…provided he isn’t dead.” He said. 

 Liz merely nodded, agreeing with the bizarre plan because she didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, she couldn’t think of another way to protect one of Armani’s wives while catching him committing a crime that would put him away for a long time. 

 “How about we…do some of the waiting at my hotel, Lizzie?” Red suggested. 

 Maybe it was the tequila, but Liz couldn’t resist. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They left the bar and Dembe picked them up in a dark red SUV. They drove to the hotel and Liz accompanied Red to his room while Dembe went to a nearby room. Liz felt almost numb as they entered the suite; she didn’t feel guilty, which surprised her. She thought perhaps her conscience had drowned in tequila, but she didn’t have _that_ much. Liz then realized how truly enthralled with Reddington she really was. She was here in his hotel suite because she wanted to be; she couldn’t blame it on the alcohol. 

 Red stepped very close to Liz and he took her handbag off her shoulder and put it on the floor. 

 “You’re not going to throw my phone in the toilet again, are you?” She said, smirking. 

 “No, as long as it doesn’t…interrupt us.” He said, and then he leaned in to kiss her neck. 

 Liz revelled in his voice, breathed in his fantastic scent and felt his warm hand on her cheek, his lovely lips on her neck. Everything about Red did things to her. She sighed softly, and felt his tongue travel up the side of her neck. It tickled and excited her. She was taken off guard when he bit her neck. 

 “Ow!” She said, and then she giggled. Unlike a few nights ago, Red didn’t care if he left a mark.

 Red put his hand on the small of Lizzie’s back and pulled her to him. Her hands went to his chest and she blushed lightly as she felt his hardness against her hip. Red guided her backwards until she was against the wall by the door. He captured her mouth and kissed her deeply. Liz fervently returned Red’s kiss and he reached down and grabbed her butt, pressing her closer again. She moaned and started undoing his shirt buttons. Liz put her leg around Red and rubbed against him. There was an interruption, but this time it was Red’s new burner phone ringing. Liz whined quietly in frustration and Red answered it, annoyed.

 “Yes?” He said, somewhat breathlessly as he was still pressed against Lizzie.

 “…Understood.” He said after a long pause. 

 Red hung up. 

 “That was Virginia…the assassin. Dante Armani just tried to suffocate her with a plastic bag while she was getting ready for bed. She broke both his legs, but he’s alive.” He said. 

 Liz looked shocked. 

 “Okay, where are they? We need to go.” She said. 

 Red still held her against the wall. 

 “Well, it’s not like he’s going anywhere…” He said. 

 “Red!” She admonished. 

 “Very well. Dembe will take us.” He said as he called Dembe and told him the update. 

 Dembe met them at the exit and they all got into the SUV. Red gave Dembe the address and as they drove, Liz called Ressler to let him know what had happened. Ressler organized a team of agents and crime scene technicians to go to the address. Liz went in and she cringed when she saw Armani’s injuries. Virginia was fine, although she was anxious to get out of there. She handed Liz a USB stick containing footage of Armani putting the bag over her head in his attempt to murder her. That would have to serve as her evidence, because Virginia wouldn’t stick around to testify. Dembe and Red whisked her away so she could remain anonymous—and free to carry out her business as an assassin. Liz was left at the crime scene to work with the other agents, and then she had to get a ride back to Sugar’s to pick up her car. Ressler drove her, and while he was curious about Liz’s adventures at a dive bar and then somehow arriving at a crime scene with Reddington, he decided it was her business. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz wearily drove home and let herself in. She thought Tom would be in bed but he walked out of the bedroom to greet her. He hugged her. 

 “You should really take tomorrow off. This is crazy, Liz…and you smell like a guy again. Is there something I should know?” He said with a mischievous grin. 

 Clearly, he was not truly suspicious. 

 Liz forced a laugh. 

 “It must be some soap stuff I use at work…” She said. 

 “You wash your neck?” He asked, curious. 

 “…Yep. Yes, I do.” She said awkwardly. 

 Tom looked at her like she was weird. 

 “Tom, I can’t do this.” She blurted out. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “…The lies…” She said.

 Tom briefly looked worried but he quickly regained his composure. He thought she was talking about his lies. 

 “What do you mean, Liz?” He asked cautiously. 

 “I…think we’ve grown apart lately, and I just…don’t feel the same.” She said, trying to be as tactful as possible and not get into details.

 “Liz, I told you, I don’t know where that stuff came from.” He said, getting a little defensive. 

 “It’s not even really about that. You’re great, Tom, but I just don’t…I’m not in love with you anymore.” She said, and then she looked down at the floor. 

 Liz looked back up at Tom when he didn’t say anything. He wore a crestfallen expression, and she felt terrible. 

 “I’m sorry, Tom…” She said weakly. 

 Tom suddenly got angry. 

 “It’s him, isn’t it?” He said. 

 “What? Who?” She said.

 “Reddington!” He blurted out, not being able to control his anger. 

 Liz went from defensive to dumbfounded in the span of a few seconds. _How does he know I even work with Reddington?!_ She thought. 

 Tom tried to cover up his careless mistake. 

 “I heard that was some guy you work with. I called one time, your work, and they said you were on a case with him.” He said, but he knew it was a poor excuse. 

 Liz knew for a fact no one at work would ever divulge that info. She waited for Tom to explain himself. 

 “…Are you seeing him? This Reddington guy?” He said, carrying on with his cover. 

 “Do you know Reddington?” Liz asked. 

 “No, of course not.” Tom assured her. 

 Liz realized that despite Tom’s momentary lack of restraint, he was a very good liar. He wasn’t going to tell her the truth, so she left, got in her car and drove to Red’s hotel. She hoped to get some straight answers from Red, even though she knew the chance was slim. She knocked on his door. 

 “Lizzie, how nice to--” He began, but she burst in past him. 

 “Do you know Tom? Did you say something to him?” She asked. 

 Red just gave her a puzzled expression. 

 “Tom said your name. How would he know your name? How would he know I’m working with you?” She asked. 

 Red didn’t want to say anything, because that meant he would have to lie to her rather than simply omit the truth. He stayed silent. 

 “Reddington, what the hell is going on?” She said angrily. 

 He sighed. 

 “Lizzie…I don’t want to lie to you, but I can’t tell you the truth either. It’s best if you just drop this.” He said. 

 Liz looked gobsmacked. 

 “What is wrong with you?!” She said, exasperated. 

 She went to leave, but Red grabbed her arm. 

 “Tom Keen and I have…crossed paths before.” He said. 

 Red really didn’t want to tell her this, but he didn’t want Liz to leave in anger, either. 

 Liz was staring at him with her mouth open in surprise. 

 “I hired him for something a while back…” He said. 

 “…You hired my husband…a fourth-grade teacher?” She said. 

 Red paused and contemplated this for a long time. He decided to seize this opportunity. It was better than the whole truth. The whole truth would likely mean Lizzie would never see nor speak to him again.

 “Yes…I approached him and hired him to…tutor someone. It was confidential business and part of our agreement was that he could never speak of it to anyone. Not even you…I may have mentioned that you and I were acquainted in a professional capacity.” He said. 

 Red was very persuasive and convincing. Liz found herself believing him. Her expression softened and she felt like she could breathe again. 

 “You should’ve told me before that you knew Tom.” She said. 

 The stress of a very long, taxing day set in and Liz felt completely exhausted. She’d been on an emotional rollercoaster all day and she needed to rest. 

 “Can I stay here?” She asked wearily. 

 “Of course, Elizabeth. I’ll understand if you want to sleep on the pull-out bed again.” He said, but Liz was already walking into the bedroom. 

 Liz was just wearing her bra and panties as she got into the bed and under the blankets. Red stood by the bed, unsure if she wanted him to join her, but when she held out her hand, he took it. Liz gently pulled his hand.

 “Come to bed. I need you to hold me.” She said. 

 Red stayed in his clothes and immediately got into bed because Lizzie looked worn out and sad. Liz moved over so he had more room, but she stayed facing him. She slightly curled herself toward Red, folding her arms between their bodies and putting her forehead against his chin. He protectively put his arm over her, wishing he could shelter her from everything, even from himself. He knew that wasn’t possible, however, especially since he’d seduced her. Red realized he’d been selfish, but he was an expert at compartmentalizing; he shoved the guilt into a mental box and sealed it, never to be dealt with again. 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "Paradise Circus" by Massive Attack.  
> Video with lyrics: https://youtu.be/iLHh_HGc2l4

 Liz awoke feeling Red still holding her, but they were spooning. She must have turned over during the night. He was warm and his arm held her strongly around her waist. Liz could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She felt so turned on, she pushed her butt against him, wishing he was between her legs. Red woke up as he felt Lizzie rubbing her butt against his hardness. Liz realized he was awake when he pushed against her and his hand slid down to between her thighs. Red breathed in the scent of Lizzie’s hair and neck and he kissed her shoulder. He pressed his fingers against her clit, overtop the fabric of her panties and he delighted in hearing her sigh in pleasure. He slid his hand down the front of her panties and carried on pleasuring her. When he went further down, he felt she was soaking wet.

 “Lizzie…” He said, barely above a whisper. 

 Liz made a humming sound when he said her name. She couldn’t wait any longer, so she moved Red’s hand and took her bra and panties off. Liz gently pushed Red onto his back and eagerly began working to undo Red’s belt and then she undid his trousers. She pulled his trousers and boxers down and straddled him, rubbing her wet center along his length while she leaned in and kissed him. Liz took Red by surprise when she thrust down onto him and he was suddenly deep inside her. He caressed her breasts as she started moving on him, and they were both lost in the exquisite pleasure of each other. 

 Red looked into Lizzie’s intense blue eyes and they were ablaze with lust. His hands went down to her hips and he thrust into her while pulling her down, and she whimpered and closed her eyes. Her fingernails dug roughly into his chest as they both forcefully met each other’s thrusts. He could feel her nails through the delicate material of his shirt. Their pace quickened and became urgent. Liz felt her whole body tensing up as she neared orgasm, and Red could feel her tightening around him. 

 “Oh…Red…I’m so close.” Liz whispered. 

 Red tightly grasped her hips and shoved into her ruthlessly. Lizzie was arching her back, enraptured by the pleasure right before her climax, then she moaned as her whole body began to squeeze him. Red no longer held himself back. He came inside Liz, spurting with each wave of orgasm. 

 As they gradually climbed down from their peaks, Liz put her hands other either side of Red’s head and her hair fell into his face. He swept her hair back with both hands and held it for her as he looked at her face. They stayed that way for a while, catching their breath and gazing at each other. Red’s green eyes looked particularly bright. Liz kissed him several times, like one wasn’t enough. She finally got off Red and flopped down beside him. 

 They got into the shower together and Liz used a bar of soap that smelled like Red. She thought about her argument with Tom. _Now it really is the soap I’m using at work_ , she thought in a moment of dark humor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red were eating breakfast when Tom called her. She studied Red’s expression and instead of looking angry, he looked smug this time. 

 “Tom?” She said. 

 “Liz. Look, it was just a stupid fight last night. We can fix this.” He said. 

 “It was more than that. It’s over, Tom…” She said. 

 Red felt even more smug at this moment, but he refrained from showing it. 

 “Come on, Liz. This is crazy…did you spend the night with Reddington?” He boldly asked. 

 “That’s not really your business anymore.” She said. 

 “So, you did.” He concluded. 

 Liz paused.

 “Did he tell you how we know each other?” He asked. 

 Red could hear this, and his expression became dangerous. 

 “Yes, he did, actually, and I’m fine with it.” She said, defiantly. She thought she knew the truth. The version she’d gotten from Red was something she was okay with. 

 Red relaxed again, while Tom was shocked. How could Liz be okay with Reddington hiring him to be in her life, to keep an eye on her? 

 “I’m sorry, Tom, I should’ve ended it with you sooner, before…this. We need to get a divorce.” She said, being brutally honest. 

 Red focused on drinking his coffee, but he was secretly very pleased. 

 “Are you with him right now?” Tom asked. 

 Liz just sighed. 

 “We’ll talk about the divorce soon. Bye, Tom.” She said and hung up. 

 Red was impressed with Liz’s assertiveness. She was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be, making it all the more interesting to Red that she chose to be submissive to him most of the time. Red was staring at Liz, and she finally became unnerved. 

 “What?” She asked.

 “Nothing, I just…think I’d better stay on the right side of you.” He said in a slightly playful tone. 

 Liz grinned; the thought of Raymond Reddington being afraid of her was very amusing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Later that day, Tom was packing up his things, feeling infuriated. He had to start over again, thanks to Reddington. He knew he was capable of creating a new life; he was a chameleon who could become anyone or anything, but it bothered him anyway. He and Liz had a good thing going, and to have it wrenched away by the sociopath who hired him to be in her life in the first place was a little hard to take. He finished stuffing a rucksack and then he signed the divorce papers he’d gotten after his phone conversation with Liz. Tom left them on the kitchen table and went out the door to become a new person. 

 Liz arrived home, almost cringing as she opened the door, expecting a big argument with Tom. She noticed some of his things were gone and it was silent. She saw the signed papers on the table. Liz figured Tom had filled them out and left them to be dramatic, but instead of being hurt or angry, she was just relieved. She was sad that their marriage didn’t work out, but it had run its course and they couldn’t salvage it. Sighing, Liz signed the papers and sealed them in an envelope. 

 Liz wondered what she would do from this point on. Would she be with Red? Would she date other people? She had no clue. She got comfy on the couch and turned the TV on as a distraction. 

  _“There have now been five reports in this area from people saying they’ve been abducted and experimented on by aliens. Their claims have been dismissed until now; they found each other social media, got together and all went to a hospital for examination. Emergency room doctors were shocked to find the patients had tracking chips implanted in their bodies and there was evidence that tissue samples had been collected.”_ The news report rang out in the quiet house. 

 Liz’s phone rang. 

 “Yes?” She said. 

 “Lizzie. Have you seen the news?” He asked. 

 “I’m watching it now. Why?” She replied. 

 “That’s our next target.” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “You’ve got to be kidding me. We’re going after ‘alien abductors’?” She said cynically.

 Red laughed heartily.

 “No, of course not. There are people who perform minor operations on unwitting subjects in order to track their every move as well as store various types of DNA samples. They can use the information and samples to frame them for crimes they commit. It’s the perfect way to throw investigators off the scent….give them conclusive physical evidence; case closed. When the victims get hauled in by police, they have no alibi because the criminals made sure of it via their tracking chips.” He said. 

 “When do you want me to be at the black site?” She asked. 

 “Not yet.” He said. 

 There was a knock at the door, so Liz got up and answered it. It was Red. She sighed again, and hung up her phone as he stepped inside. 

 “Red, what are you doing here?” She asked. 

 “Dropping off the lingerie I bought you. You haven’t even seen it yet.” He said, brandishing a fancy looking bag. 

 “Uh…maybe later.” She said, and Red placed the bag on the kitchen table. 

 He noticed the brown envelope, and then looked back up at Lizzie’s face. 

 “Divorce papers, I presume?” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “They’re ready to drop off…” She said. 

 “Did you want Dembe and I to take you?” He offered, not unselfishly. 

 “No. Thanks. I’ll do it myself, on the way to work.” She said, looking at the floor.

 Red nodded. He knew it would be entirely inappropriate to celebrate Tom’s departure, so he was at a loss for what to do now. 

 “…So, these ‘alien abductors’…” He began. 

 Liz brought her attention to Red, so he continued. 

 “It’s a group of people…not a huge group, but it’s hard to confirm the number. They’ve been operating, if you’ll excuse the term, for approximately nine years. They use hallucinogenic drugs to confuse the victims and interfere with their memory. The victims hallucinate and all they can figure is that they were abducted by aliens. They know the victims won’t be believed, so they’ve been safe to carry out their experiments. The new medical evidence will unsettle them, but it’s not likely the authorities will be able to identify them based on this type of evidence.” He told her. 

 “How are we going to find out who they are?” She asked. 

 “You’ll leave that part to me.” He said. 

 “Okay…” She said.

 Liz looked coy all of a sudden. Red studied her face. 

 “…Would you…like to stay?” She said quietly. 

 “…If that’s what you want.” He said. 

 “It is…” She said. 

 “Of course I’ll stay, Lizzie.” He said, and then he embraced her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red sat on the couch together, sipping white wine and flipping channels. Liz kept glancing at him and he looked very overdressed for her ordinary living room. Not to mention the fact that it was weird seeing someone else where Tom would normally sit. Red could see Liz out of the corner of his eye, and he noticed she kept looking over at him. 

 “Are you alright, Elizabeth?” He asked. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded as she nodded. 

 “Because I can leave if—” He started.

 “No. Don’t leave.” She cut him off. 

 Liz had felt lonesome in the empty house before Red got there and it was depressing. It was now getting late, and Liz surreptitiously grabbed the lingerie bag on her way to the bathroom. Red was shaking his head at the ridiculousness of a reality TV show when Liz appeared, wearing a sheer, navy blue teddy with a few lace details that didn’t really cover anything. Red’s mouth fell open, and he couldn’t find any words for a few moments. Liz smiled, taking his reaction as a nice compliment. 

 “Wow.” He said. 

 “Thanks, Red. For getting it for me, I mean. It’s beautiful.” She said. 

 “It is, but it doesn’t even come close to your beauty.” He said seriously. 

 Liz blushed, and she was once again reminded of how suave Red was. Red turned off the TV and walked over to her. Liz felt nervous for some reason. He gently kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her cheeks. She just stood there blushing as he worshiped her. It was strange for Red to be so tender. He watched how she was responding to him, and then he kissed her on the lips. She was surprised by how lovingly he placed his lips on hers. Liz wasn’t sure whether she liked it more when Red was rough or gentle, but she was leaning towards rough. His power and ruthlessness were partly what drew her to him initially. Deep down, she enjoyed when he deviously tempted her like a moth to a flame. Besides, gentle, romantic, ordinary sex would be too reminiscent of Tom.

 “Red…” She whispered. 

 “Mmm?” He responded as he kissed her neck. 

 “I want you to fuck me. Hard.” She said. 

 Red pulled away and looked at her; he didn’t know how Lizzie managed to surprise him all the time, but she did. 

 “I can certainly do that…” He said, grinning. 

 Red guided her backwards and then without actually using force, he pushed Liz against the wall. 

 “How’s this?” He asked. 

 Before she had time to respond, he easily ripped the delicate fabric of the sheer teddy so that it no longer had a crotch area. Liz gaped at him with shock.

 “I’ll buy you another one…or…a hundred.” He said. 

 Liz was still shocked as Red kissed her and slid his hand up her inner thighs. Liz put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself because her knees were weakening as Red’s hand travelled upward. His fingers deftly caressed her sensitive, moist flesh, and she softly moaned. 

 “Come here.” He said, pulling her by the wrist, just roughly enough to meet Lizzie’s wishes. 

 Red guided her to the dining room table and bent her over it. Liz was surprised when her hand landed on the envelope containing her divorce papers. She knew there was something seriously twisted about Red, but she didn’t care. She quickly pushed the envelope away and it fell to the floor. Liz could hear his belt buckle clinking and then his zipper. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in anticipation. Liz started whimpering when she felt Red rubbing his tip against her clit repeatedly and then just barely into her opening. She was beyond ready.

 Red finally indulged Lizzie and pushed inside slowly, making sure she could feel every inch. Liz arched her back and grasped the edge of the table. She was nearly squirming impatiently as he took his time with the first few thrusts. Red could tell she was on the verge of begging him to go faster, and he shoved deeply inside. He heard her moan and felt her body tighten around him. 

 “Is this how you want it?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She said urgently. 

 Liz’s rational side was questioning what was wrong with her, but the rest of her was buzzing with excitement. She was almost purring with pleasure as Red took her roughly from behind. Red could hardly believe how aroused Lizzie was; she was lightly trembling, she was so wet that she felt slippery, and she was making small mewling noises. She very clearly enjoyed his darker side. Red was being merciless with her and he wondered if it was too much, but she suddenly cried out with a powerful orgasm. He was somewhat taken aback, and he stopped for a moment. 

 “Don’t stop.” Liz insisted.

 Red continued his hard driving and as he was about to come, Lizzie shook with another orgasm. He poured into her as her inner walls became very tight. When the intense pleasure subsided, Liz weakly leaned on the table. 

 “Oh fuck…” She said as she exhaled loudly. 

 “The _mouth_ on you tonight, Elizabeth.” Red said, amused and surprised.

 “I can't help it.” She said, and then she giggled.

 Red slowly pulled out and Liz sighed, completely sated. He was going to do up his pants, but Liz took him by the arm and pulled him into the bedroom. They both got naked and slid into bed, where they held each other until they fell asleep. 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the sexy, intriguing song "Hypnotic" by Zella Day (Photek Remix).  
> Song: https://youtu.be/rrDLGgfnj30

 Liz was standing next to Red in the Post Office as he briefed the task force about the ‘alien abductors’, as they were nicknamed. Liz tried to focus on what he was saying, but she frequently had flashes of memory from the night before. She let out a sigh.

 “Am I boring you, Agent Keen?” Red asked, turning to look at her. 

 Liz was startled, and her cheeks turned pink. He’d wanted to keep up their professional pretence, but perhaps he overdid it slightly. 

 “No. Please continue.” She said. 

 Ressler glared at Reddington as if he wanted to punch him out while Cooper and Aram both glanced at Liz and then back at Reddington. 

 “Leave the identifications to me and my people, Harold. Our methods might fall outside your mandate…but rest assured that you’ll have the perpetrators soon enough.” Red said. 

 “Fine. I’ll go along with your plan, but we better get these people off the streets as soon as possible.” Said Cooper. 

 Liz and Red went into the elevator together and she waited until the doors closed. 

 “You didn’t have to be such an ass.” She said. 

 “Perhaps not…but you liked it.” He said smugly. 

 Liz glared at him, but then she grinned and shook her head. 

 “You drive me insane, Reddington.” She said. 

 “I know.” He said, with a sexual undertone. 

 The elevator opened and they walked to a car, where Dembe was waiting in the driver’s seat. He and Liz smiled at each other. Dembe was surprisingly nice and kindhearted, for someone who was the favorite security detail of one of the most notorious criminals. Red put his sunglasses on, but he paused before getting into the car. 

 “I’m not staying at the hotel anymore, Lizzie. Would you like to come see my new safe house?” He said. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “I still haven’t dropped off my…divorce papers. I wanted to do it earlier.” She said. 

 “We’ll take you.” He said, with a certain finality. 

 “…Okay.” She said.

 Liz got into the backseat with Red. She had the envelope in her purse. She felt ambivalent about submitting the papers, but she reminded herself that her marriage was already over. Liz also felt a little guilty for allowing her lover to take her on this errand. They were all quiet the whole way. Dembe pulled up to the curb and Liz got out and walked into the building. Red was pleased that Tom would be officially out of the picture. Dembe looked at Red in the rearview mirror.

 “Is this your doing, Raymond?” Dembe asked. 

 Red looked a little irritated. 

 “As it happens, Dembe, the breakdown of their marriage was not my fault.” He replied. 

 Despite Red’s defensiveness, Dembe could tell he was being honest. He nodded at Red in the mirror, and Liz got back in. She looked into Red’s eyes through his tinted lenses. 

 “It’s done.” She said quietly. 

 Red unexpectedly grabbed Liz’s hand in a comforting gesture. They drove in silence again until they reached the safe house. Dembe let them into a small mansion on the outskirts of the city. It was fully equipped with the latest technology and amenities. The kitchen was stocked with groceries and prepared meals. They all ate some pasta salad with fruit for dessert. Liz tried to ignore the similarity between this table and her table at home; the one Red had her bent over last night. She nearly blushed, but she distracted herself. 

 “So, how are you going to find out the ‘alien abductors’ identities?” She asked. 

 “My people are working on it as we speak.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay. What can I do to help? Anything?” She asked. 

 “You can…keep me company while I wait to hear back from my associates.” He said. 

 Dembe had generously washed all their dishes, and then he left. Liz felt nervous, being left alone with Red in a safe house in the middle of nowhere. She wondered what his intentions were. 

 “Scrabble?” Red said abruptly. 

 Liz stared at him. 

 “We could play Scrabble.” He said. 

 Liz marvelled at him; he was being the harmless eccentric again. She realized that if she’d met Reddington randomly, off the street, she would have trouble profiling him. He was an enigma. 

 “How about we just…talk?” She suggested. 

 Red nodded slowly. 

 Red told her some of the history of the mansion, which included a gruesome murder nearly seventy years ago, and Liz told him about the work she did before the task force. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 They’d ended up talking for a few hours, and it was starting to get dark outside. 

 “I would love for you to stay over tonight, Lizzie…” He said.

 Liz was glad he suggested it; she didn’t want to presume anything. 

 “I’ll stay.” She said quietly. 

 They went into the very spacious living room and Liz sat on an antique settee while Red poured them some scotch. Liz just watched Red as he gracefully performed this simple task; he was so charismatic, she always wanted to watch him. Red sauntered toward her and handed her the glass. He sat down very close to Liz, although there was room left over at the end of the settee. He put his arm on the back behind her and crossed his legs. They sipped their drinks in silence for a while. The reality of divorcing Tom was setting in, and Liz felt a mix of emotions: sadness, relief, bitterness, freedom. She wondered what she was doing with her life; her career had taken a strange turn, her marriage ended and she was intimately involved with one of the FBI’s Most Wanted. It was not turning out as she expected, but her new life was exciting at least. 

 Red looked at Lizzie and she was lost in thought. She was looking at the floor but the glazed expression in her eyes suggested she was somewhere far off. He lifted his hand from the back of the settee and stroked the back of Lizzie’s hair, down to her neck. This brought her out of her reverie, and she looked at him. 

 “What are you thinking about?” He asked. 

 “Everything.” She said. 

 “That’s a _lot_ …” He said to lighten the mood. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “It _is_.” She said, relaxing a little. 

 Liz realized that the man sitting next to her was still a complete stranger, despite all the time they’d spent together and the fact they had a sexual relationship. 

 “What’s your favorite color?” She asked suddenly. 

 “I don’t have one.” He said plainly. 

 “Everyone has a favorite color.” She said, doubtful of his answer. 

 “Perhaps…but I’m not everyone.” He said. 

 “No, you’re not…” She said, looking at him like he was a rare, exotic object. 

 Liz took another sip of her scotch and then she put the glass on the coffee table. She turned toward Red. 

 “Can’t you tell me anything about yourself?” She asked. 

 “You already know everything that you need to know.” He said, shutting down the question. 

 Liz decided not to press him further at this point. She gazed longingly into his eyes and rested her head on Red’s arm that was still on the back of the settee. Red placed his glass on the coffee table and put his hand on Liz’s thigh. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a long time. They were drawn together by an unseen force, and they found themselves very close, their lips almost touching. Liz parted her lips and Red couldn’t resist. He captured her beautiful pout in a searing kiss. Liz deepened the kiss, but they were interrupted by Dembe coming in. 

 “I’m sorry, Raymond, Elizabeth…we have a problem.” Dembe said. 

 “What is it?” Red asked. 

 “It’s Alec…He was on the trail of one of the abductors, and they killed him.” Dembe said.

 Liz was surprised to hear that one of Red’s people was killed. She watched as he stood up, pulling a gun out from the back of his pants. She hadn’t realized he was armed the whole time. 

 “Where was his last location?” Red asked. 

 “I have it in the GPS already, Raymond.” Dembe told him. 

 “I’m coming with you.” Liz said. 

 “No.” Red instructed. 

 “If you’re going after one of the abductors, I want to be there.” She insisted, and she took her gun out of her purse. 

 Red was surprised. 

 “Fine.” He said. 

 They got into the car and Dembe drove to the last known location of Alec, one of Red’s favorite associates. They sat in a tense silence as they drove. 

 “I’ll call Ressler.” Liz said, taking her phone out, thinking they should have backup. 

 “I’m handling this myself, Elizabeth. Don’t make me throw your phone out the window.” He warned. 

 Liz knew he was more than capable, as he’d flushed her other phone down the toilet a few days ago. She decided to drop the idea. They arrived after several more minutes. Dembe turned the headlights off and pulled into a gravel driveway near an old pump house. They cautiously got out, and it was hard to see in the dark, so Dembe used his phone flashlight to search the area. He discovered Alec’s body facedown in a ditch. Liz and Red looked down into the ditch. 

 “Dembe, call Mr. Kaplan and have Alec dealt with properly.” Red said. 

 “Yes, Raymond.” Dembe said, and then he hung his head in a silent prayer. 

 “They’re not here now. Lizzie, come with me.” Red said, getting into the driver’s seat of the car. 

 Liz got into the passenger’s side and Dembe would wait with Alec’s body until Mr. Kaplan arrived. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was wondering where they were going, but Red seemed to know. They parked and got out. It was a barber shop, but Liz figured there was more to it. They could see through the window that there was a light on in a back room. Liz readied her gun, following Red’s lead as they went around to the back of the shop. Red quietly used something on the lock, and Liz wasn’t sure if it was a pick or a skeleton key, but he got it open. They silently entered the building and heard voices. There was only one light on, and it was coming from a room in the back hallway. Red was still ahead of Liz as they walked toward the room. The voices started again.

 “Who the hell was he? How did he know where to find me?” One man said. 

 “I don’t know…” Said another man. 

 Liz and Red realized there would be at least two people in that room. They crept closer to the doorway. Liz was wishing they had backup, but Red just stepped into the doorway and started shooting. He shot four men in the span of thirty seconds, and then silence fell over the scene. Liz was taken aback by this, and she went and checked for vital signs but there were none. She turned to Red, but he was already on the phone to Dembe. 

 “Tell Mr. Kaplan I’ve got four more…yes…these ones are to be disposed of.” He said. 

 Liz just blinked at him, not knowing what to say. 

 “Well, Lizzie…that’s four of them. I believe you’ll have another three or four left over.” He said. 

 “Was that really necessary?” Liz asked, questioning his vengeful actions. She thought she probably should’ve stayed at the safe house.

 “It was. There were too many of them. Now, they’re at a more manageable number.” Red replied calmly. 

 They left the barber shop and the carnage to Mr. Kaplan and drove back to the safe house. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 At the safe house, Liz still felt wired and she couldn’t relax. The injuries and deaths she’d witnessed were usually in the line of duty, whereas this time, she was complicit in coldblooded, quadruple homicide. She stood at the side table in the living room and shakily poured herself a scotch and nearly gulped it. 

 “I told you not to come.” Red said, noticing her anxiety. 

 “That’s really helpful, Red.” Liz said sarcastically. 

 He tilted his head and looked at her from his seat on the settee.

 “As far as the rest of the world is concerned, this never happened. The abductors have been hobbled, and perhaps some victims will even be spared.” He said confidently. 

 Liz took a deep breath to calm down. 

 “Lizzie…come and sit down.” Red said persuasively.

 As anxious as she was, his voice had a hypnotic quality, and she wanted to be able to sit and relax. She went over and sat next to him on the settee. It was as if they were picking up where they left off. Red brought his face close to hers, with their lips almost touching. He brushed his lips against hers and then kissed her. It was exactly like before, except he’d just murdered four people. Liz felt a chill run down her spine, but she couldn’t deny the warmth she felt between her legs. 

 Red’s kisses were successfully taking Liz’s mind off the incident she was party to. She wanted her mind to be taken off it, and Red was obliging. Liz ventured to touch his thigh and she slowly glided upwards, then she pressed against the bulge in his trousers. They both pushed harder into the kiss. Liz thought she must be slightly crazy for doing this, but it felt too good to do something more rational. Liz’s body was taking over and her mind was finally going blank; she was becoming hyperaware of her arousal and the pleasure she felt. 

 Liz broke the kiss and slowly unbuckled Red’s belt, then she unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them. She revelled in the silk of his boxers and then the silky smoothness of his erection as she took it into her hand. Red watched Lizzie bend over his lap and then he felt her lips surround him. He never intended this when he told Liz to sit down and relax, but he wasn’t complaining. She was taking her time, so intent on giving him pleasure. Liz used her hand, her tongue, her lips. She withdrew almost completely and then tightened her lips around his tip as she moved down again. Red sighed and grasped the back of the settee. Liz licked the tip and then began to quicken her pace, causing Red to exhale loudly again. 

 “My god…” He said. 

 This encouraged her to double her efforts. She moved faster, her hand tightly stroking his base as her mouth took him in as far as she could. Liz kept up her quick pace, and she felt him get even harder if that were possible. She knew he was getting close. 

 “I’m going to come, Lizzie…” He said quietly.

 “Mmm.” Liz hummed her approval as she kept pleasuring him.

 She was extremely gratified when Red came in her mouth. She swallowed each surge until it stopped. Liz released him, put him back into his boxers and rose up to look at him. 

 “I find you very confusing, Elizabeth…” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “You find _me_ confusing?” She asked. 

 “Yes…but it’s _wonderful_.” He said, and then he grinned. 

 Liz smirked. Red did up his pants and belt.

 “By the way, that wasn’t meant to be positive reinforcement for what you did earlier…” She said, half-joking. 

 “Oh, but it was very positive…I’ll have to kill people more often.” He said, also half-joking. 

 Liz glared at him warningly, and then they were quiet. 

 “The very least I could do is…return the favor.” Red said.

 Liz gave him a sidelong glance, and then his hand travelled up her thigh. 

 “Red, you already took my mind off things…that’s all I needed.” She said, grinning. 

 “Are you rejecting my advances?” He asked, feigning insult. 

 “Not exactly…” She said. 

 “Well then, let me take you into the bedroom. You won’t be able to think for days…” He said smugly. 

 Liz smiled and giggled, and then she put her hand into his. Red led her down a hall, up the stairs and into a large bedroom. He decided he wanted Lizzie to be completely naked, so he slowly undressed her. She stood still and let Red take all her clothes off. It was tantalizing and she was becoming more aroused. Red pulled her panties down, and now Liz was nude. He stood close to her.

 “On the bed…” He instructed.

 Liz felt her knees go weak and she backed up and sat on the bed. 

 “Further.” He said. 

 Liz scooted herself back to the middle of the bed and awaited further instruction. She bit her lip as Red undid his belt and slid it from its loops. She started wondering what he was going to do. Red got on the bed and as he loomed over her, she lay back. He took both of Lizzie’s wrists in his hands and brought them up over her head. Red fastened her wrists to the headboard with his belt. Liz was feeling nervous and excited. She tested the restraint and it held her strongly. Red brushed his lips against hers, and then he licked and sucked on her neck. He moved down and did the same to each nipple. Liz felt goosebumps come up, trailing after Red’s mouth as he moved over her body. 

 Red placed a few kisses on Lizzie’s abdomen, licking her skin every now and then. He ran his hands over her hips and stroked between her hips and inner thighs. He then spread her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs. Red positioned himself so that his face was between her legs, and his hands slid underneath her thighs. He warmly placed his lips against Liz’s most intimate flesh, and she sighed. Liz felt his tongue flatten as he gently rubbed her and traced her folds. Then, as her clit firmed, he expertly turned his head to the side so he could flick a more pointed tongue over it rapidly. 

 Liz felt her legs starting to tremble from the intense pleasure. It was almost overwhelming, and she pulled on the belt for leverage to move away a little, but Red grasped her hips and held her steadfastly. He heard Lizzie breathing heavily, so he then gently nudged one finger into her opening. He felt how wet she was, and she whimpered. He added a second finger, and he stroked her front inner wall as his tongue continued pleasuring her. Liz was tensing up and panting. She was nearly seeing stars as she felt her orgasm overtake her. Red was enraptured by hearing her moan loudly and feeling her tightening around his fingers. 

 Liz’s orgasm seemed to last a very long time, and then she finally came down. 

 “Oh my god…” She said. 

 She watched in the dim light as Red withdrew his fingers and put them in his mouth. She actually blushed. Red undid the belt, releasing her wrists. 

 “Is your mind clear now, Lizzie?” He asked mischievously.

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 Liz liked Red’s remedy for racing thoughts. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz woke up and saw the empty space in the bed. She wondered where Red was, and she got up and put her clothes back on. As she went downstairs, she heard Red arguing with someone over the phone. 

 “That’s not my fault. Perhaps it was your own ineptitude. I warned you not to get involved in the first place…Is that so? I’d like to see you try…in fact, I very much look forward to it.” He said, sounding smug and threatening at the same time. 

 He closed the flip phone and greeted Liz. 

 “What was that about?” She asked. 

 “Nothing of consequence.” He said. 

 Liz was concerned, and she just stared at him. 

 “Come. Have some breakfast.” He said. 

 Red and Liz ate breakfast together and then she had a shower. Red was already showered and fully dressed. Liz walked downstairs again, wearing only her towel, which caused Red to ogle her. 

 “I don’t have any clean clothes.” She said. 

 “They’re in the closet.” He said simply. 

 “That was presumptuous…” She said, smirking. 

 Red grinned, and Liz went upstairs and found some new bras, underwear, socks, lingerie, skinny jeans and tops on the shelves and hangers. She was taken aback, but she liked all of the items; Red had good taste. She chose the black undergarments, black skinny jeans and a gray blouse. She came back to Red, and he enjoyed seeing her in the clothes he’d picked out for her. 

 “Have you had any news about the other abductors?” She asked. 

 “Not yet…we’ll get them, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She had the urge to say ‘by get them, do you mean kill them before the FBI has a chance to arrest them?’, but she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut. 

 “Red, are you…in danger?” She asked quietly.

 He looked puzzled. 

 “Your phone conversation earlier…” She said. 

 Red’s expression lightened. He was touched by her concern. 

 “Not at all.” He said, laughing. 

 “…Okay…” She said. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of this story! I couldn't really decide how I wanted to end it, so there's an ending and then you can scroll down further to see a dark alternate/additional ending if you wish to. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the song "I Come With Knives" by IAMX: https://youtu.be/WjQM-AkCAo8  
> Note: The song is in English, with bits of German background lyrics.

 Liz and Red sat on a bench in a remote area along the waterfront, while Dembe stood at the railing. They were there because Red finally got word about the remaining ‘alien abductors’. Rather than lying low, they would be meeting at a fishing hut in the area in about an hour. Red, Liz and Dembe were staking out the surroundings while appearing to be casually enjoying the scenery of the park.

 “You’re going to let me call for backup this time, right?” Liz asked while surveying the park. 

 “Of course.” Red assured her. 

 Red leaned in and kissed Liz, and she felt nervous; it was strange to be kissing in broad daylight in a public place. She felt like they were doing something wrong. Red sensed her tension and he pulled back. Liz glanced over at Dembe and then around the park again. 

 “Tell me what’s wrong, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 “I feel like we’re being watched.” She said. 

 “Dembe is enjoying the landscape; besides, he is the soul of discretion.” He said. 

 “No, not Dembe…I don’t know.” She said, feeling uncomfortable. 

 Red studied the tree line and drew his handgun, resting it on his knee to keep it handy. They suddenly saw a man approaching them from seemingly nowhere. He had a shaved head, jeans and a hoodie. As he came closer, they saw that it was Tom, and he was holding a handgun of his own. Dembe turned around and drew his gun in case he needed to shoot him.

 Liz was in such shock, she could hardly breathe for a moment; Tom was barely recognizable with his shaven hair, tattoos, new clothes and no glasses. He also seemed to have a different personality. 

 “Tom!?” She nearly shouted. 

 Tom stood in front of Red, some distance away. 

 “Tom, how nice of you to join us…or should I call you Christof now?” Said Red. 

 Liz looked incredulously from Tom to Red, back to Tom. They clearly both knew something she didn’t. Coming to her senses, she stood slowly. 

 “Can you both just…put your guns down?” She said. 

 They ignored her request. 

 “Liz. This morning, I told your…new man here that I’d be coming for him, and that’s what I’m doing.” Tom said. 

 “Tom, I know you’re angry, but…put the gun down.” She urged. 

 “I want to make sure you know the whole truth, not just what this…sociopath made up. There’s no way he told you the truth.” Tom said. 

 “I don’t have time for this now, _Christof_ …” Red said wearily.

 Red was contemplating shooting Tom and getting it over with, but he knew Lizzie would be upset.

 “Reddington and I know each other because he hired me to be in your life so he could keep tabs on you…he’s obsessed with you, Liz. He’s insane.” Tom said bitterly. 

 Liz gaped at Tom. 

 “I really wish you hadn’t just done that.” Red said, with contempt. 

 Liz turned to Red. 

 “What’s he talking about?” She asked, confused and angry. 

 “My job is done…” Tom said, and he turned and started walking away. 

 Red’s finger gently pressed on the trigger, itching to pull it. He was using all of his will power to refrain from shooting him, for Lizzie’s sake. Tom was lucky the gun wasn’t a hair-trigger, or he would’ve already been dead. 

 Liz watched Tom walk away and then she turned back to Red, anxiously awaiting a response. He didn’t give one.

 “Red! Is that true?” She asked angrily.

 Red removed his finger from the trigger. 

 “Yes.” He said, looking her in the eyes.

 She stared him down, her bright blue eyes pitted against his deep green ones. 

 “You’re admitting it’s true?” She said, not quite grasping what was going on. 

 “I hired him to be there for you, to _protect_ you, Lizzie…he wasn’t supposed to get involved with you.” He said. 

 “…Why would you do that?” She said, hurt. 

 “Your life has been under threat from various sources since you were little, Elizabeth. I knew that, and I wanted to keep you safe.” He said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

 She sat down, feeling a little faint. 

 “So, my time with Tom, my marriage…that was all a lie?” She asked.

 “No. You fell for each other and got married like a normal couple. That part was real.” Red said, as much as it pained him.

 “How do you know?” She asked. 

 “Because he stupidly disobeyed my orders; that must’ve been love…and because you loved him, too…the way you looked at him at your wedding.” He said. 

 “You were at our wedding?” She asked, stunned. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said quietly.

 Liz felt like her world was tipped over, spinning backwards and upside down. 

 Dembe hesitantly approached them. 

 “I’m sorry, but it’s almost time. The abductors will meet at the hut soon.” He said. 

 Liz was grateful for the distraction, and she stood up. She reached into her pocket for her phone and called Ressler to update him. 

 “Okay, they’re on their way...” She said, speaking only to Dembe. 

 Red stood from the bench and concealed his gun again. He began walking, but Liz suddenly sat on the bench again. 

 “Maybe I’ll just wait here.” She told Dembe. 

 “Elizabeth…If I may say something…I know what you mean to Raymond. You mean everything to him.” He said genuinely. 

 Liz looked up at him and didn’t know how to respond. She did, however, sigh and then walk with Dembe to catch up to Red. 

 Red and Dembe walked ahead of Liz as they approached the fishing hut. They stood between some trees, surveilling the location and they saw three men arrive and go inside. Liz was trying to pay close attention, but she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Raymond Reddington had more control over her life than she did. She hadn’t realized she was one of his marionettes until now. How long had he been pulling the strings for? 

 Red merely shifted to a more comfortable position, but Liz grabbed his wrist in a death grip. 

 “We’re waiting for backup this time.” She warned. 

 Red was taken aback by the viciousness she was showing, but he understood it. 

 “I realize that, Agent Keen.” He said. 

 Liz suddenly noticed how enraged she was, and she let go of Red’s wrist and took a deep breath. 

 “You need something to take your mind off things…” He whispered. 

 Realizing his implication, she glared.

 “Fuck you.” She said. 

 “That would take your mind off things.” He suggested. 

 Liz felt like punching Red, but before it went any further, Dembe butted in. 

 “Quiet.” He said. 

 Liz’s phone was on silent, so she texted Ressler that there were three men in the hut that they were aware of. He texted “10-4” to indicate he understood. The FBI units pulled into the park and quietly surrounded the area. 

 Everything was silent except for the faint sound of tires on gravel in the distance. Liz didn’t have her gun drawn, and she was caught off guard when one of the abductors suddenly stepped out of the fishing hut, noticed her and aimed his gun at her. There was a very loud bang and the man dropped dead with a hole in his forehead. Liz blinked and glanced beside her, where Red was still aiming his gun. She realized he’d just saved her life. 

 The two other abductors stayed in the hut, expecting an ambush if they stepped outside. Ressler and the FBI teams closed in on the hut and arrested the men without incident. Liz went with the FBI instead of going back with Red and Dembe to the safe house. After stopping off at the Post Office, Liz went home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was still fuming mad when she arrived home. She tried some deep breathing and had a hot shower. Liz poured herself a glass of red wine and sipped it, but as she thought about Reddington, she accidentally slammed the glass down too hard on the counter, causing it to break. Cursing, she cleaned it up and felt like it was somehow Red’s fault. He’d recently told her that she should’ve gone into his bedroom and taken her frustration out on him. That sounded like a good idea. She grabbed her phone and tapped on “Nick’s Pizza”. 

 Red answered, cautiously not saying anything. He waited for Liz to initiate the conversation.

 “Reddington, get your ass over here. Now.” She said, and hung up. 

  _Well, this will be interesting_ , he thought. 

 Liz was pacing back and forth and when Red knocked on the door, she swung it open, grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him inside forcefully. Red nudged the door behind him so it closed. She pushed his jacket off and it fell to the floor. 

 “Elizabeth…” He began.

 “Shut up.” She said. 

 Liz was glad he wasn’t wearing a vest. She grasped Red’s shirt collar and pulled it apart as hard as she could. Buttons flew to the floor as she ripped it open. _There goes a $1500 shirt_ , Red thought, amused. That amount was a drop in the ocean to Red, so he didn’t care. 

 Liz took hold of Red’s hand and pulled him as she turned. He let her drag him to the bedroom. 

 “Lizzie…” He said, trying to get her to talk. 

 “I said shut up.” She warned, and she started stripping her clothes off. 

 Red decided to indulge her. Maybe allowing her to take control would help her to forgive him. Besides, he found her dominatrix act enticing. Liz took off Red’s shirt, belt, everything until he was naked. Liz was pleased to see he was already hard. She put her hands on his chest and pushed, so he lay down on the bed. She practically pounced on top, straddling him. Red reached up and cradled her face in his hands because she looked so beautiful, but she grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her hips. 

 “Don’t make me get the handcuffs.” She said. 

 “Ooh…” He responded.

 Liz smirked slightly and then she ground her hips into him, rubbing herself against his hardness. She then guided him inside, shoving down on him. Liz waited until she adjusted to him, and then she began pushing down in a hard, punishing rhythm; Red was thoroughly enjoying her brand of punishment, however, and Liz was starting to feel better already. She realized Red was now her remedy for most problems. Liz leaned forward, but didn’t kiss him. 

 Red played along, and he didn’t dare move his hands until he noticed a tenderness coming over Liz. She seemed to soften and her movements became more erotic than angry. He slowly slid his hands up to her waist and along her ribcage, shoulders, and then down her arms. Red thrust up into her and Liz whimpered quietly. She was starting to enjoy herself more, but it just didn’t feel right. She slowed down and then stopped. 

 “Red…” Liz whispered.

 “What…?” Red asked, slightly concerned. 

 “Maybe I want you to control me…” She whispered.

 Red was further aroused by this revelation. 

 “Can you…take charge?” She said, being coy. 

 Red flipped them over so that he was on top, and looked at Lizzie. She was biting her lip, still looking coy. 

 “Hold me down…” She said quietly. 

 He grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. It reminded both of them of their first time together, and they were immensely turned on. He began gently pushing inside.

 “Mmm…Harder.” Liz said, and Red obeyed. 

 “Yeah, like that…” She purred. 

 Liz wrapped her legs around Red and enjoyed the feeling of him dominating her once again, with his hand holding her wrists and his rough thrusting. She found this far more pleasurable, and she felt the familiar warm tension building throughout her body. She was already getting close to climaxing. Red was no longer holding back; he knew Lizzie wanted it rough and he could hear her quick breathing as well as feel her getting tighter. Red started coming inside Lizzie and this pushed her over the edge into a massive orgasm. She cried out, arching her back and pulling him against her with her legs. The pleasure gradually dissipated and they both relaxed. Red gently slipped out of Liz and rested beside her. 

 “Red?” She whispered again.

 Red felt her hand slip into his.

 “What is it, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Thank you—” She said.

 “Any time.” He said smugly. 

 “—for saving my life earlier.” She finished.

 Red just grinned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 “Lizzie…” Red’s voice barely registered with Liz as she wasn’t quite awake. 

 He shook her shoulder, and she groaned. She opened her eyes and gingerly sat up; she felt sore all over. Liz looked at Red, who was still lying naked beside her. She wondered why he’d woken her up. 

 “It’s eight-thirty. Your debriefing is in an hour.” He said. 

 Liz groaned again. 

 “And what are you going to do? Lie here naked all day?” She said, eyeing him up and down.

 Red gave her one of his signature smirks. 

 “I’m waiting for Dembe to drop off some clothes for me, and then I will accompany you to the black site.” He said. 

 When he said ‘clothes’, the memory of tearing Red’s shirt open came back to Liz, and she was embarrassed all over again. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. There was a knock on the front door, and Liz jumped. 

 “That’ll be Dembe.” He said. 

 Liz leapt out of bed and put her robe on. She went and answered the door. It was indeed Dembe, so she let him in. 

 “I’m sorry, Dembe, for the…inconvenience.” She said, not quite able to look him in the eye. 

 “Don’t worry, Elizabeth.” He said and went upstairs to bring Red his clothes. 

 On the way to the Post Office, they drove to a coffee shop and Liz picked up coffees, croissants and muffins for them as well as for her fellow agents. When they arrived, the three walked in, uncharacteristically brandishing breakfast items. Ressler eyed Liz suspiciously, Cooper thanked them and Aram said how nice it was of them. 

 Liz eagerly drank her coffee while Ressler gave his report about the ‘alien abductors’ case. She kept looking at Red, studying his smirk as Ressler talked, taking in his amazing eyes and his confident stance. She was having trouble keeping her eyes off him. Aram looked from Liz to Red, wondering why she kept watching him. He thought about how she’d been spending almost all her working time with Reddington, and the romantic in him speculated Liz might have a crush on Red. After Ressler’s report, Aram got Liz’s attention by nodding weirdly at her. He was trying to subtly get her to come to his desk. She walked over to him. 

 “Agent Keen. Uh, Liz…what’s with you and Reddington?” He whispered.

 “What do you mean?” She asked, playing it cool. 

 “Do you have a crush on him? ‘Cause it seems like you have a crush on him.” He said. 

 Liz had flashbacks from her teenage years. 

 “I don’t have a crush on him.” She said, without elaborating. 

 It was true enough; it had gone way beyond the crush stage.

 As Liz walked away, Aram shook his head and muttered ‘denial’ under his breath. He secretly thought Liz and Red would make a good couple. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz had the rest of the day off, and she was tidying up the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She answered it and saw Red standing there, looking cheerful as he held a very large gift bag. She stared at him for a moment.

 “Uh, come in.” She said, stepping aside. 

 Red went over to the dining room table. 

 “As promised…” He said, dumping the bag out onto the table.

 There was a mountain of lingerie. 

 Liz was serious for a moment and she put her hand over her mouth. She then started giggling. 

 “That should last a while, even with you ripping them.” She said, grinning. 

 Red chuckled, and then they just gazed at each other. 

 “You should move in with me. Of course, I wouldn’t be able to be there constantly, but…” He said. 

 Liz nearly staggered backwards in shock. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “I have _just_ the apartment for you, Lizzie, you’d love it. Besides, I don’t like Tom knowing where you live.” He said. 

 “Why? He won’t come here.” She said, puzzled. 

 “How can you be so sure?” He asked. 

 Liz thought about it, and she wasn’t so sure.

 “If you weren’t with me, he would probably just leave you alone…but he hates me with a passion. I wouldn’t want him to do anything stupid.” Red told her. 

 “…When do you expect me to move into this…apartment?” She asked.

 “Tomorrow.” He said. 

 “What?!” She said, astonished. 

 “I’ll have duplicates of everything you own by tomorrow evening; you can just bring yourself and your favorite things.” He said. 

 Liz’s mind was whirling, but she actually found the idea appealing.

 Liz kept thinking about Red’s offer as they had dinner together, and as they sat on the couch afterwards. She observed his expressions while they talked, looked at his body in his casual outfit of a black crewneck t-shirt and dark green pants. Liz noticed he looked younger and more relaxed. Liz wondered what it would be like to spend even more time with him. Their conversation eventually died down, and It was when he gave her a smouldering look and an even hotter kiss that she decided she would go for it. 

 “I’ll do it…I’ll move in with you.” Liz said boldly. 

 “Excellent…” Red said, grinning. 

 Red continued kissing her, and Liz nearly melted into the couch. She looked forward to everything they would do together when she lived in the apartment he owned.

The End

*~(scroll down for a dark alternate/additional ending)~*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ DARK ALTERNATE ENDING

 

 After darkness fell, Tom picked the lock to the house Liz still lived in, and he went inside to tell Liz more about Reddington and warn her to get away from him. He suddenly heard Liz moaning and whining. He angrily went upstairs to the bedroom and was shocked at the scene before him.

 Liz was facedown, bent over the bed in a skimpy nightie with Reddington still clothed, taking her from behind. Her wrists were handcuffed behind her back and Reddington was holding them. Liz’s hair was in her face, so she didn’t see Tom standing in the doorway. Tom couldn’t bear the sight but he froze for a moment. Liz felt Red stop and pull out. Red covered himself and calmly pointed a gun in Tom’s direction as if he were expecting this. Liz flipped her hair out of her face and she was mortified to see Tom. 

 “If you value your life at _all_ , leave now.” Red threatened Tom. 

 “I can’t let you do this to Liz…you sick fuck.” Said Tom, trying to subtly reach for his gun. 

 “This is how she likes it…but you wouldn’t know.” Red said, cocking the gun and aiming it more accurately at Tom’s head.  

 Liz’s cheeks turned red, but then something came over her. 

 “Leave before I kill you.” Red warned. 

 “Or you could stay and watch, Tom…” Liz said in a sultry tone.

 Red smirked, but Tom looked horrified. He’d officially lost Liz; Reddington had corrupted her. Tom went back downstairs, knowing there was nothing he could do, and he cringed as he heard Liz squeal pleasurably. He slammed the door behind him, disappearing into the night.

The End

 


End file.
